The Goddess' Eris and Hermione: Saving the Future
by Nymphie07
Summary: Hermione and a Goddess go to the Marauder era and save them! yay! Ok bad summary, R&R please! Godess!Hermione, HGSB, LJ, RLOC
1. Chapter 1: Eris the Spazzy Goddess

Hello. My name I, well, it's not important at the moment. Hat is important is the first part of my story. Ok, so, I am a Goddess. However, there are no stories about me, per se. You see, I am named for my mother but my Uncle, Hades, abducted me when I was just a day old. I grew up away from everyone so no one knew of my existence and my birth parents were non-the wiser on where I was. Uncle Hades 'adored' me. Not, anyways, my Aunt Persephone was nicer to me. Always giving me baked treats and letting me play in the gardens when my Uncle wasn't around. However, every spring she would leave me to my Uncle. I am very studious, I love the water and it's creatures, however, I have a mischievous side, I also like to cause chaos and discord among the dead. I get that from my mother. Now if you don't know who my parents are then I must say that this will take a while. Ok, ok I'll tell you who my parents are. Here is a picture.

My mother is the lovely blonde with sparkling blue eyes. She is wearing a white cotton tunic with red embroidery around the edges, look at her hand; she is holding a golden apple. My father is the tall blonde man with blue eyes. He is well built and if you look closely, you can see his trident. Now please say you have guessed who my parents are. You have? Good. Now if I have not met them since I was one day old, then you might be wondering how I know who they are. Well, Auntie Persephone told me of course, when my uncle wasn't around that is. Eris and Poseidon. Who would've thunk it? Well, let me tell you what Auntie Persephone told me, only in my words.

One fine summer night on top of Mount Olympus when the Gods and Goddesses still ruled over Greece, a party was held in honor of the birth of Eros, God of Love. Aphrodite never looked more beautiful I was told. They partied well into the night, laughing and eating fresh bread with olives and olive oil. They all got drunk on wine from the freshest of grapes. As the stars gazed at the Olympians atop the mountain, Hades dwelled in his lair, detesting the sound of the laughter that filled the air and the sweet, mouth-watering lamb that was slowly cooking. He had had enough.

Going to the oracle of Delphi, Hades longed to know what information of the future she had to offer. Hades stayed with her half the night waiting for her to go into a trance and give a prophecy. Just when he was about to leave, her voice changed and her eyes got wide. She spoke in the language of the Gods so no nosy eavesdropper could get any information from it. To this day, only Hades knows the full Prophecy and he will take it to the grave. Ha! As if he ever could die. However, I have learned from experience that he is not a bad person, quite the opposite, in fact, he loves me. Yes, the God of Hell can Love. Her loves Persephone, who has learned to love him, back willingly, and he loves me, whom I have learned may not be my father but was there for me like one should. Ok, ok back to the story.

So, after hearing the prophecy, Hades quickly descended back down to his domain and waited for his lovely wife to return to him so he could be happy once more. He told me once that his life means almost nothing when Persephone and I are away. Awe, how sweet. I think they should have kids of their own. Wait, I'm off topic again, damn it!

As I was saying, when Persephone returned to him half a month later when the season turned to fall, she told him every little detail about the party. When she got to how drunk everyone (but her she does not have a taste for alcohol) was, Hades started to listen more. She had told him that Eris and Poseidon had gotten so drunk that they had proceeded to make out in the middle of the dining hall until Zeus had sent them away. According to Eris, they had gone back to Poseidon's place where he proceeded to ravish her and eventually, well since there is no other word to describe it, fuck her. Yes I know, bad language Eris, bad language. What would your lovely Aunt Persephone say about you now? I dunno; probably applaud me for how I put their little, encounter shall I say. Well, when the two woke up the next morning they went their separate ways. However, a week later, Eris was exclaiming that Poseidon had 'knocked her up' as she so eloquently put it. Hades couldn't have been more happy about gaining yet another niece/ nephew that when bets were made on when the baby would arrive and what sex the baby would be, he actually joined in. He bet I would be a girl (which I am) and that I would be born on the devils day, June sixth. They laughed but took the bet.

The months passed by and Persephone left again for spring and summer, promising Hades to get him if the child was born. It had been seven months since Eris had gotten pregnant and all she wanted to do was make others lives chaos. Poseidon had a lot of trouble keeping her quiet and away from view so no mortal would find out about the child.

Just like Hades had said, on June sixth, I was born. Lucky me. There was a party thrown for me. I was already sporting longish blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes and rosy pink lips. A spitting image of my mother who is actually quite nice, she just is obsessed with chaos. Well, beggars can't be choosers. So, Hades and Persephone went as a couple to the party.

At the party, everyone was drunk again and on Earth, a violent storm was coming. Dark wizards were becoming more and more active and although people thought they were servants of Hades, he had nothing to do with them, he has a very good soul, he just was unlucky in the draw of who would rule what, being the youngest of three brothers and the middle of all six of them, he found himself on the short ed of the stick, except with his wife.

Ok, I have soooo gone off topic again. Anyways, when the Gods and Goddesses were drunk (except Persephone and Hades), Hades pulled his lovely wife over and told what he needed to of the Prophecy. She immediately fell silent, contemplating what to do. Eris and Poseidon were always careless when it came to drinks and parties, so they decided to slip memory-altering potion into the drinks. Everyone fell into a deep sleep. No one would remember baby Eris except Hades and Persephone who was feeling extremely guilty about taking her sisters child and erasing it from everyone's memories.

Persephone and Hades took me to the underworld while on earth it started to hail. That was quite unheard of at the time so Persephone knew that she had to alter everyone's memories of the hailstones as soon as she got back. Putting baby Eris to bed, she smoothed her bleach blonde hair, kissed her forehead and made a summer rain wash away the memory and evidence of a hailstorm. Her mother, Demeter would be furious if she found out she went to the underworld for a quick visit. It was part of her duty to spend six months above ground and six months below it.

Well, fast forwarding in my life, we get to my fifth birthday. Hades was particularly unhappy that day, once again, a stupid mortal had beaten an illness and he had not gained another soul to rule over. Sighing, he sat down and decided that he needed someone to help him with collecting the souls, the end of them ruling over the Greeks was coming and his loyal servant only wanted to ferry souls across the river of dead. His three headed dog, Fluff, he had long since gotten a new one after Hercules sleighed the other one named Cerberus. I named Fluff, after his fur, which was a nice fluffy chocolate brown color. Sorry, back on track. I was getting into my terrible child hood of causing chaos and discord. Perfect for collecting dead souls after war thought my lovely Uncle. Sometimes I wonder how his mind works. Anyway, I had just finished playing with Fluff and I was coming back, the long way. There were sharp jagged rocks on the bank and I fell. I scraped my knee and cut up my left had pretty badly.

When I got back to the palace, yes it is a palace; Persephone came over to me right away. I couldn't yet write but I loved to draw which I did with my blood on my skin. My uncle saw this and rushed off mumbling something about my destiny. My aunt just shook her head. She had just thought about the spell that she wanted to use when my uncle came back.

He told me to draw with my hand on the parchment. Well, it was pink so how could a five year old say no to that? Any ways, I took it and placed my bloodied hand prink on a dotted line. My uncle quickly pulled that sheet away after I had finished with the handprint and when I started to pout, he gave me a new paper. I colored with my blood while he added spells to the paper. When I had finished my aunt cleaned me and fixed my cuts.

When I had finished dinner that night, I was going off to bed when I got dizzy and fell, that last thing I heard was, something along the lines of but it is her destiny.

I woke up three days later and almost screamed at how much I had changed. I no longer had bleach blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes and pale skin but dark sable hair and black eyes and pale skin that had a darkish tinge. I didn't know it but when I started to like my new look (which was almost immediately) I had accepted my destiny.

So here I am, over 2000 years late, collecting the souls from the latest war with Voldemort. Everyone is dead except for one. She is bright, smart, and caring. She will do well to help me in my quest, in the past.

The first war with Voldemort I had a lot of souls to pick up but not as many as this war. Honestly, I am getting exhausted and I don't get tired, I don't even sleep for Christ's sake! Gosh, there are so many dead.

Well, Back to what I was saying. A couple months ago, it was winter; My Aunt and Uncle told me of a prophecy concerning myself, well only the part that my aunt knew. My aunt and I knew that there was more to it but did not question my Uncle. It appears that I will be able to time travel and I am to do so with this girl, immediately after I collect the souls. It would be great if she could help or better yet if the dead all had coins under their tongues like they used to. Humans these days.

So, here I am, on a battlefield, taking the dead souls and bringing them back to my beloved Uncle so I can go on my quest. My self in that time and myself now will switch places; she will live her while I live there. Oh it is going to be so much fun!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finishing up the last of the souls I went over to the girl.

"Hello," I said to her. She just stared at me. I sighed; this was NOT going to be easy. "What if I told you that your friends could come back if, IF you went with me on this trip?" She seemed to consider this. Good, the bushy haired woman (whose hair was not so bushy, more tame now that it was long) with dead brown eyes looked at me contemplating. I could see the wheels turning in her head as she weighed the pros on cons. Finally, her grief won out.

"What can I do for you?" She asked me in a shy, unconfident voice. Wow, she must be very, very suicidal I thought, a young fresh soul that is pure, haven't had one of those in a while. ERIS!!! Snap out of it! I scolded myself.

"Ok, here it goes, we are to go on a quest to a place that will be completely familiar yet unfamiliar and we are to change the events and help people fall in love and all that what not. Understood?"

"You mean to say that we are to go back in time and stop some deaths and imprisonments form occurring, right?" Wow, she really is the smartest witch of her age. However, she will thank me later when we get there, right now she _has_ to get that skeptical look out of her eyes.

"Ye, that is precisely what I mean," I replied hoping she wouldn't back out. She seemed to sense that I needed her although I felt her question why she was needed I would deal with that at another time. "You and I must travel to save lives, now what year at Hogwarts were you going into?"

"Seventh, why?" Ahh, so she hasn't graduated yet. Well, this'll make things easier for me.

"No reason as of yet. Come and take those books on Greek Mythology and Ancient and Lost Spells of The Deities (A/N: I am not sure what the term is or how it is spelled, sorry). Now that we have those," I said after she grabbed them, "Hold onto my hand and we will leave this forsaken world behind." Ok dramatic I know but it helped give her the boost she needed to trust me to get her where we were supposed to be.

"Good, now close your eyes and we will be off." What, I didn't want her to see how we were traveling, I might scare her, still scares me sometimes actually. Waving my hands in a complex pattern, a white light engulfed us and together we cast ourselves into the future! Actually, we went back in time to the summer of 1977. Ahh, this will be fun!

**So, what do you think? Review please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwart 1977, this'll be fun!

Disclaimer: (I didn't put one on the first chapter) I don't own HP or Greek Mythology. Oh and the word that I forgot how to spell is: Deities.

_Last Time:_

"Good, now close your eyes and we will be off." What, I didn't want her to see how we were traveling, I might scare her, still scares me sometimes actually. Waving my hands in a complex pattern, a white light engulfed us and together we cast ourselves into the future! Actually, we went back in time to the summer of 1977. Ahh, this will be fun!

_Onto the story:_

So, we have arrived!!!! Yay me! I didn't screw it up! I did the spell correctly! Uh-huh, uh-huh, oh yeah, oh yeah, one more time, one more time, FREE STYLE!! Sorry, I got off track again.

So here we are at Hogwarts Castle on July 17, 1977. Ahh, the light summer breeze is whipping through my hair and the smell of the flowers is assaulting my nose. I missed that. Oh well, can't dwell on it now. I gots a mission to complete! Haha! That was funny, ok it really wasn't but I always get a little tipsy-like when doing this category of travel.

We are currently walking up to the castle and look! It's not in ruins!!! Yay! We went back properly. There have been stories of bring disaster while doing that type of travel. Like Troy, but I won't go into that now.

Wow horsy, this is a steep hill. I had forgotten what it was like to climb. Ok we have reached the doors to the Entrance Hall. Wahoo! We are done with Part 1 of the journey, now onto part 2- get to Headmaster and explain everything from Her heritage to the WHY of everything that will happen and has happened. –sigh- I love my life. NOT!! JK!

Ok, we have entered the Entrance Hall and look! There is a picture of Helen, ooo maybe I can drop by later and have a chat with her, well she did ruin her own life by trying to marry both men (A/N: I forgot the names of the men fighting over Helen and I can't find my mythology book). The next picture is what made my hear break though. There he was, the love of my life, who had been dead sometime I'll give you that, but I will always love him. His name was Adonis, and he lived in Greece a little after the fall of the Gods (actually they just decided to disappear from mortal view until Rome came about). Anyway, I am getting off track. We are currently approaching the headmaster's office so I will stop mourning my beloved who was tricked by a departing soul to join her in the afterlife. –sigh- Ok, enough Eris, you must remain strong, Hermione is going through a tough time so I will be there for her.

_General POV:_

The two girls climbed the spiral staircase as they made their way to the headmaster's office. They had guessed correctly that the password was 'Gummy Worms' and had laughed silently to themselves about Dumbledore's absurd fetish with sweets.

They knocked on the door and a soft 'come in' was heard from inside the room.

Opening the heavy oak wood door, the girls quickly took a look around before walking up to the headmaster's desk and sitting in the two chairs facing it.

"So, how may I help you to ladies today?"

**Ohh, cliffhanger. Sorry this chapter is so short. I was rushing to get it done and I've had a lot of tests. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Headmaster's Office

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I had an idea for my other SBxHG story that took a while to check over. Read and Review!**

_Last Time:_

_Opening the heavy oak wood door, the girls quickly took a look around before walking up to the headmaster's desk and sitting in the two chairs facing it._

"_So, how may I help you to ladies today?"_

_Onto the story:_

General POV.:

Albus Dumbledore was a wise old man with twinkling blue eyes and was almost always seen with a smile on his face. As of late however, his smiles were becoming less and less. Lord Voldemort was on the rise and he wasn't letting anything stand in his way. More and more deaths and disappearances had been reported and it seemed like the Ministry was not going to do anything about it.

Last week Albus had gone through something life changing. An old, dying seer had come and visited him telling him of two Goddesses that would come to this school and would help save the world. This had scared him at first but letter he started to anticipate their arrival.

Now they were here and he was looking forward to their stay and what it would be like in the castle this term. The more he studied the two girls though, the more he saw that only one of them really knew what was going on. Using his Legimency a bit, he snuck a peak into the mind of the girl with curly brown hair. Realizing that she had no idea about her true heritage he didn't say anything about it.

"Hello Professor, my name is Eris and this is my cousin, Hermione," said the girl with long sable hair, "We are here for a reason, but I'm sure the seer told you of us." Now the girl, Hermione, looked confused. "Professor, we have a secret but Hermione doesn't know it yet. You see, we are Goddesses."

"WHAT?!"

"Hermione calm down, you are not a muggle-born, you were sent to the future and adopted into a muggle family. History was supposed to go that way until you were ready. I on the other hand, have been ready for 1000 years. Look, Hermione, you are a Goddess, pure Goddess. Unlike Dumbledore here whom is a descendant of Apollo, the God of Knowledge, healing, past, present, to come, poetry, and music. My parents are Eris and Poseidon. However, they don't know about me. My- Our Uncle Hades and Aunt Persephone raised me. Here let me tell you the story," Eris told Hermione her tale until she got up to telling her the part of the prophecy she knew. "Alright so the prophecy goes-well the part that I know is- …

_The Earth Bound Goddesses unite_

_At the Seventh Month's Full Moon_

_Their Powers Will Show._

_Their Mates, Mortals, Will Teach Them_

_Helping Them Help The Chosen One._

_Their Awesome Powers,_

_Greater Then Zeus'_

_Will Become The Light._

_With HOPE And DESTINY_

_By Our Sides,_

_Victory Will Be The Lights…_

So you see, I was only told the middle section. There is also a beginning and a end but only Uncle Hades knows I," said Eris.

"Wow, ummm can I have time to think about all of this?"

"Sure," replied Eris, smiling at her cousin.

"Thanks," said Hermione before she fled the room.

**So sorry it is so short. Please don't kill me. I wanted to get this part of the chapter out before I get onto the Powers and the Marauders and Lily and her friend who I still don't have a name for. Any suggestions?**

**Review please!**

**XOXO Nymphie**


	4. Chapter 4: Learning and Planing

**A/N: Ok, I finally got time to type up this chapter. Between tests and stopping one of my stories (Princess Powers) that wasn't working, I've only just found time.**

**Read and Review! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4: Hermione, Lily & her friend, and the Marauders_

_Last Time:_

"_Wow, ummm can I have time to think about all of this?"_

"_Sure," replied Eris, smiling at her cousin._

"_Thanks," said Hermione before she fled the room._

_Now:_

The two other occupants in the room watched as the third one fled. Holding back a sigh, Eris sat down heavily in the chair behind her, hoping that it would support her. She was exhausted for the effort of trying to keep Hermione calm, which was by no means an easy feat, especially after the war she had just been through. However, she was now ready for the task at hand, if only she didn't push everyone away. Hopefully, if her small plan worked, she would have Hermione and a certain grey-eyed Marauder together forever. Sadly, all fairytales must go through challenges to get the desired effects.

"Well, that went well," said Eris sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be so harsh on yourself. You tried your hardest in a sticky situation and it went much better than I had expected," replied Albus to the distress Goddess.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, "shows how much you support me."

"Oh stop being so melodramatic. You know, I think you have spent to much time with your uncle."

"Well…well…well…Oh whatever. Now we need a plan, in order to save countless lives we must act and quickly. Hermione was and is going to be apart of the Order of the Phoenix, if she is not then she will strangle me and make sure I do not go to Mount Olympus. So, after you form this CRUTIAL group of skilled fighters, strategists, logics, unknowns, seers, the whole works, you must, must be prepared to let students join. If all happens the way that seer told me, then we must induct at least five students by New Years Day, and Hermione will have already been in the Order the second you have that parchment with all the enchantments in place. Got it, good," said Eris as she took a lemon drop and popped it in her mouth. "Ahh, now I know that these are laced with a calming potion. Too bad not many students think about how the lemon drop will affect them and if the do, they usually think that you are trying to brain wash them."

Albus just chuckled and followed her lead, popping a lemon drop in his mouth as well. After five minutes of silence, the two went back to planning. Three hours later, it was almost time for lunch (they had arrived at seven in the morning). Hermione had joined them half and hour ago and they had been discussing how to get the Marauders and Lily and her friend to meet up and spend the rest of summer vacation together. However, they did not have to think long because Hermione had come up with an idea.

"Hey, what if you get both parties to meet at the Leaky Cauldron in London and then we'll be five minutes late causing them to meet and argue a little and, Oh it'll be great!" Hermione said with her eyes sparkling like they hadn't since she was 15 and had watched one of the Weasley twins pranks. Eris noticed this and smiled, happy that her cousin was happy.

"I like that. We will say that you two are Hermione and Eris Argyris- I had had a friend from Greece during the war with Grindelwald sadly he perished and he never had any children- anyway, I'll announce who is Head Boy and Girl- James Potter and Lily Evans- and I'll say that it is their first task as Heads and that I expect them to work together," Albus said.

"Oh," said Eris, " To help us get used to London we should all live together, somewhere not highly populated and not where we will draw attention- so not a muggle village Albus, I know what you are thinking and no, we need magic, besides I still have to train my cousin." Hermione stiffened briefly and Eris saw this but she slowly relaxed as Hermione did, smiling at finally having family again. Although it would take some time, they would be inseparable, Eris knew it. "Hermione, I will take off the glamour charms and then your true powers will come out and you'll be able to speak the language of the gods. Oh well have so much fun planning pranks against the infamous prankster of Hogwarts!" They all laughed and decided to have a quick lunch in the office while they talked. After that they would work on Hermione and getting her glamour charms off., they were cast by gods so it would be hard.

Lunch was light and consisted of classic Greek foods. They had a Greek salad, some Greek yogurt and some Greek cheeses. Then, with Albus as a supervisor, Eris took off the glamour charms. Hermione was stunning. Before she had been just an average beauty but now she was a Goddess. Like most Goddesses, she had long, flowing hair but hers was a rich brunette color with dark honey highlights running through it where as her old hair had been a normal brunette with uncontrollable curls that was forever bushy. She had the same stunning amber eyes that had blue hues weaving through out, her old eyes had been a deep brown color with flecks of amber and hazel. She stayed the same height, 5'4" (same height as Eris) but her bust got bigger (she went from a 32B to a 32C). She loved the way she looked, but her eyes were a little dull and only someone very perceptive would know that something happened that was bothering her. However, Eris had the same haunted look to her eyes so hopefully they wouldn't think anything was amiss.

"Now that you are beautiful like me we will start with the fine art of Ouzo drinking." Hermione snorted at the combination of 'fine art' and 'Ouzo drinking' being in the same sentence, "Do not laugh, if you are to embrace your heritage then you must drink the drink, walk the walk, talk the talk, and most importantly DRINK THE DRNK!!!! Ok that isn't the most important but still, what 'proper' Greek girl doesn't know how to drink Ouzo?"

They spent the next three hours testing different Ouzos to see which one Hermione liked. Hermione like Barbayannis, which is the strongest at 46 alcohol, but Hermione didn't mind. After they found the best, Eris taught Hermione everything on the fine art of drinking Ouzo. Finally, after almost throwing up twice, being sober up four times, and spilling the Ouzo all over herself at least six times, Hermione had mastered the 'art'. By that time it was time for dinner. Once again, they took their meal in the headmaster's office. They ate lamb that had been roasted on a spit by the elves with Kalamata olives on the side and freshly baked bread dipped in olive oil.

After dinner they spent the next few hours discussing plans about the war. All of the teachers were enjoying a week break (except Pomfrey who stayed in the hospital wing and made extra potions, stocked her supplies cabinet, and had lengthy conversations with the house elves) before they would return and by the time they would return, the girls would already be gone so Albus wouldn't have to make up a lie to explain their presence in the castle in summer. He hated lying to his colleagues but sometimes it as a necessity.

At ten fifty, the girls grew tired and decided to head to bed. Albus started to walk them to the Gryffindor dorms but they stopped him. Instead the three made their way up to the Room of Requirements. Eris paced back and forth three times and a door appeared where she and Hermione would sleep and train for the next five days until they would put Operation James and Lily to work. But for now, they would sleep.

Albus bid them good night and walked back to his rooms.

Stepping inside the room, Hermione gasped and she saw the room divided into three sections. One section was the sea and it showed everything that was going on and what Poseidon was doing. Another showed the Under World and what was going on there along with Hades and what he was doing without the lovely Persephone. The last section was the one Hermione loved the most. A mountain peak poked through the clouds as the gold gates shined with the light from the sun. Beyond the gates, a festive hall lay with many thrones for each of the major Gods and Goddesses. The only person in the hall at the moment was Demeter who was stoking the sacred fire. The next rooms were bedrooms and meeting rooms with many beautiful fresco paintings. Finally, the last room was a den-like living room that all the Gods and Goddesses, who were currently residing in the palace on Mt. Olympus, were socializing in. Hermione was in love.

Eris noticed this and quickly dragged Hermione away before anyone realized that they were being watched, and then they would blame Hades and everyone would fight again. That had happened on more than one occasion to Eris.

"Hermione, we have to sleep now. I want to get at your training right as dawn cracks. Tonight there will be a part like all other nights and they get very rambunctious. So we will be sleeping in the sea part of this place because it is the calmest. Hades' place is very, stressful if you are not used to the atmosphere. That's why most Gods and Goddesses avoid it."

Hermione 'hmmed' and followed Eris to where they would sleep for the night. As soon as she lied down, Hermione was fast asleep and dreaming about her birth parents, Zeus and Hera.

**Sorry, this one took a while. Reviews are welcomed!**

**Preview for next chapter:**

'**Up! Up! Up! It's time to train!'**

'**Ugh, why Potter of all people'**

'**You know you love me.' 'And that is where you are wrong.'**

'**Aw, you two make such a cute couple!'**

**Cricket Cricket Cricket.**

**Well please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Training

**A/N: If any of you have any ideas that you think would be nice to add or little plot twisters, feel free to tell me, I might put them in! I also made a mistake. Hestia is the one that tends the fire, not Demeter, I repeat its Hestia. Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

_Last Time:_

_Hermione 'hmmed' and followed Eris to where they would sleep for the night. As soon as she lied down, Hermione was fast asleep and dreaming about her birth parents, Zeus and Hera._

_Now:_

Chapter 5: Training

The bright sun trickled down in the Olympians as the day began. Everyone grumbled about being awakened at such an un-godly hour, 7am. Last night they had had a party for a minor God who had been born after the fall of Greece. He had never been recorded but he was powerful. He controlled the wind and had a talent for music. His birthday was last night, July 17. He was named Apollinaris, mainly for his father, Apollo, and his mother, Tisiphone (a Roman Furies, in Greek its Erinyes). He had just had his 1000 birthday. The Gods and Goddesses decided that it was high time that he found a wife. All the younger Goddesses were dizzy and faint with desire-Eros had also floated into the room (**Sorry, had to put that, Eros is basically cupid for all those who don't know**)- at the prospect of becoming the wife to the incredibly sexy Apollinaris.

However, he shocked everyone by stating that he already had a lover. Everyone badgered him and the ex-possible suitors made threats in their heads to his lover. Everyone thought it was a mortal woman and they really wanted to know who she was. However, they were in for an even bigger shock when Naris (that's his nickname) told everyone that the person lived on Mount Olympus.

Now everyone was at each other's throats. They all needed to know this bit of information. It was a necessity to live.

So, an hour after that announcement, Naris stood up and told everyone. "Everyone, you have all waited patiently and if you have not guessed than, I am sorry to say this but you are all extremely slow. (Zeus had known for a while having walked in on the lovers more times than he could count and he was laughing hysterically). And no ladies I am not in love with my self. My lover is Eros." There was no sound except Zeus' laughter after this. Nobody expected that. Sure some Gods and Goddesses ended up Gay/Lesbian, but they usually were with a mortal, not another God. After a few minutes, everyone started chanting for them to kiss. And they did. A long, slow passionate kiss that left everyone in awe at their love for one another.

They all went to bed at 4:30. Now at 7 am, everyone was exhausted. They had all let the happy couple sleep in the one room that was dark so they could have privacy. Unfortunately, they never thought of the consequences and now that they don't have their magical curtain (which were in the room that Eros and Naris stayed in) they had to deal with the full effects of the sun.

This was going to be one long day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione awoke to the sound of the birds chirping and a soft glow of light against her face. Turning over she looked at her alarm clock, which read 6:45am. Yawning, she got up out of bed to see Eris already up and ready to start Hermione's training. Hermione quickly got dressed and did all of her morning cleansing rituals. After that they called a house elf, Effigy, and had a light breakfast. They then changed the room to be a gym and ran three laps around the track that they added last minute (1 mile). Then they did push ups and sit-ups and a cardio work out video.

They then had a light lunch and changed the gym into a dueling arena where they went over old spells and Eris taught Hermione how to call upon her Goddess powers. Eris could control many things. Mainly water, animals of the sea, and mischief. She also controlled creatures of the night. Hermione could control air, water, earth, fire, knowledge, and she had a natural ability with children. They were both metaphormagus'.

Together they spent hours trying to out duel each other while they trained. They were equally matched. Eris drew her strength from her people, the undead, and from the sea, which was always changing. Hermione on the other hand, relied on her use of knowledge and the elements that she adored. Together they made the perfect fighting team.

As the dawn of the fifth day that the girls had been in the room training, they prepared to meet the Marauders, Lily, and her friend. During the night- after Hermione had finished the books that Eris had given her, along with the ones they had taken from the future, -Eris and Hermione had started to research all they could about the people they were about to meet. Hermione, to get the books they needed, was reunited with her parents and cousins, Eris watched from the room of requirements as the exchange took place and guided her a bit. Hermione had been talking to Hera in her dreams ever since.

At 11am they had finished training (a quick run and a duel) and had showered. Now they had to get dressed. They decided to be war refugees (technically they were) and not have any of their clothes from Greece. They were not going to go back in time three hours just to go shopping. The girls had been shopping in muggle London and Diagon Alley their first day of training, after the mock duel.

The girls decided on their out fits with a little over an hour to spare. Eris had on a baby blue tank top hat as made of shimmery material and clung loosely to her torso, dipping low in the front so the top of her cleavage showed. She wore a white mini skirt that cupped her butt and flared out a little afterwards, stopping mid thigh, making her look like a slut. On her feet there were black Tara Boots that she had bought from Payless Shoe Source making her stand at 5'6 ½ " compared to her normal 5'4". Her eyes were done to be smoky with grey eye shadow, her eyelashes were darkened, and her eyes were outlined in black, bringing out the grey in her blue-grey eyes (that's the color she decided for the day). Her lips were rouged up and looked pump. Her hair was blonde with strawberry blonde streaks and was curled lightly. Her nails were painted black with white flowers on the thumbs.

Hermione had decided to be different. She would have normally worn blue and white striped Bermuda shorts (her favorite pair in this time) and a white polo with blue flip-flops. However, she decided that she would let Eris, her beloved cousin and fellow earth bound Goddess, give her a make over.

Eris spent half an hour doing Hermione's hair and make up. In the end, they settled for her to change her eyes to a blue-grey like Eris' and Eris outlined her eyes in blue and put on dark purple eye shadow and dark mascara. Her lips were painted red and she had a light layer of blush covering her cheeks. Her hair was a mousy brown color with streaks of dirty blonde and mahogany. It was down and curled into loose ringlets. She wore a maroon halter-top and short jean skirt. On her feet, she wore a pair of sexy black strappy heels that gave her 3" to her height making her 5'7". Overall, if anyone had known Hermione Granger before, they would have thought she was under the Imperious curse for the way she had dresses.

At 12pm, the girls were ready to leave. Walking down the halls, they talked quietly about what they were to do.

"Ok, so I'll be the smart girl who has fun and it a little out of control, ahs no regard for the rules and flirts with every guy she passes," said Hermione.

"Right and I will be the girl who is a little dark, a little angsty, smart, pretty, and is mysterious. I'll also be a little like a pirate."

"Why?"

"Because it'll make my act much more fun."

"That's no fair."

"Well you get to act like a slut so deal with it Mia."

"Fine, Eris."

"Good. Now we're here, Very Berry Ice Cream (**I don't know if that is a flavor**). I don't know how he even found that flavor but…" The girls walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. They heard a soft 'come in' and entered the office.

The windows were open letting the perfumed summer breeze in. The two young women sat down in the two plush red chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. The three went over the plans and then at 12:45pm, got ready to portkey into an alleyway three blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron.

They touched the portkey and arrived in the alley a minute later. Then they got a good look at Dumbledore. He seemed to have decided that a bright yellow golf shirt and dress slacks were perfect for the occasion. Eris and Hermione giggled as they followed him out of the alley.

They walked for ten minutes in silence before stepping into another alley with an apparation point. They disapparated to the Ministry which was virtually empty. There was no line to get a license. The two girls quickly got their licenses and apparated to the alley from where they had apparated form, this was all done in 15 minutes. At 1:10pm, they stepped out of the alley and walked the rest of the way to the Leaky Cauldron. What they saw and heard was exactly what they expected.

"JAMES POTTER YOU CONCIETED TOE RAG!!!!"

"Now, Lily, be rational…"

"DON'T TELL ME TO BE RATIONAL. DUMBLEDORE EXPECTS ME TO WORK WITH _**YOU**_!!!!"

"Yes, Miss. Evans, I do," Dumbledore said when he thought he should intervene. The six teens turned around sheepishly and looked at their aging headmaster.

**Ok I'm going to end the chapter there. I may not update for a while, I want to work on my other story, Changing Our Destiny, which I haven't updated in a while.**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**Nymphie**


	6. Chapter 6: The House on Karris Lane

**A/N: Sorry this is late.**

**Read and Review.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6-The House on Karris Lane

_Last Time:_

"_Yes, Miss. Evans, I do," Dumbledore said when he thought he should intervene. The six teens turned around sheepishly and looked at their aging headmaster._

_Onto the story:_

As the six turned around, they spotted two beautiful girls standing behind Albus. One had mousy brown hair with mahogany and blonde highlight and blue-grey eyes that seemed more blue than anything. They sparkled with suppressed laughter. The other was the exact opposite. She had blonde hair with strawberry streaks and blue-grey eyes that seemed to be more grey. Her eyes also sparkled with laughter but they had an undertone of seriousness while the other seemed more carefree.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, I would like you both to meet your first assignment-" Albus was cute off by the brunette as soon as he said assignment.

"We are not to be treated like frivolous papers that one looses after being graded," she said with a Greek accent.

"Speak for yourself," the other said with a thicker Greek accent, "I find they come in handy later." Lily's eyes seemed to go from disapproval at the brunette's word to happiness at the blondes in an instant.

"I do not lose them, I was talking about the guys and how they would most likely lose us if they considered us assignments" replied the brunette with a smirk that could rival any Malfoy any day. The blonde chuckled at the brunette's antics while all four boys took offense to what was going on. Replies like 'we don't' and 'I never lose them' and 'well she does have a point but still' came up in a jumble.

Albus Dumbledore took in the scene before him and smiled. Those two girls would be the death of him. It seemed that Hermione got a lot of influence from her Aunt Eris, just like Eris got a lot from her mother. Before anything got too out of hand he decided to step in and start talking.

"Yes, what I meant was, that these two mischievous ladies will be your wards for the remainder of the summer. They were home schooled before this and have decided to attend Hogwarts for their final year of schooling so when they are out in the real world they will know people other than me."

"Oh, Unc Al, you wound me so" replied the brunette, eyes sparkling with planned mischief. Albus didn't like it but decided that there was nothing he could do about it.

"My dearest God Daughters, the people that you will follow around at ALL times and obey at ALL times are the head students, Lily Evans (he pointed to a petite red haired young woman with deep emerald eyes) and James Potter (he pointed to a young man with raven hair that stuck up at odd ends that had hazel eyes covered by glasses) they will be the head students at Hogwarts whom you both will go to if you have a problem. If it is out of their hands then go to a professor or me."

Both girls nodded and looked at each other with sly smiles, like they were planning something. The Marauders looked hesitant to be around them; for fear that they would take away their title of Hogwarts' Greatest Pranksters.

"Now Mister Potter's friends are Sirius Black (he pointed to a tall young man with ebony locks that fell into his grey eyes), Remus Lupin (he pointed to a young man with a scar across his cheek and sandy locks that fell into his amber eyes), and Peter Pettigrew (he pointed to a small young man with mousy brown hair and watery blue eyes that darted around looking for any sign of trouble). Miss Evan's friend is Amber-Mirage, usually called Mirage or Mira, Huntington (he pointed to another petite young woman who had amber colored hair falling across her face and into her deep blue eyes that had flecks of Irish green in them). I hope you two enjoy your time before school. Today is Saturday July 22. That mean that there is a little over a month before you all go back to school. Now be good and do not let me hear about any mischief the two of you will be or have caused."

"Yes Unc Al" the two replied in unison.

"My students," Albus said turning to face the other six, "These two young women are my God Daughters, Hermione (he pointed to the brunette) and Eris (he pointed to the blonde) Argyris. They are transfer students and war refugees so I expect you all to treat them as you would treat each other. Now, I will leave you all, my professors are returning from their vacation today." With that Albus Dumbledore gave them a portkey and an address and a key, and walked over to the fireplace. Before he left he called out, "The portkey will leave at 1:25, that is in five minutes." He left with a swirl of green flames as the eight teens gathered around the portkey as five minutes later they appeared outside a small white cottage with ocean blue shutters in the middle of an all Wizarding village called Winglet, in the middle of Scotland, 10,00 kilometers away from Hogsmeade.

The small cottage had a stone stepping path that led up to the white front door. There were two windows with baby blue drapes on the inside that looked out over the front yard.

The eight made their way inside 137 Karris Lane. The interior was beautiful. The front sitting room was painted white with blue drapes, a large fireplace, and navy blue furniture with an oak desk. There was a hall that had moving pictures of animals that led to three different doors; the door directly to the right was the kitchen.

The kitchen was painted lemon yellow and had black tiles. There was a black marble counter top and an oak and black marble center island. The counter top had a sink and below it were drawers. Above it there were six sets of oak cabinets all filled with food, dishes, cups, and different soaps (for washing hands, scrubbing dishes, and doing laundry). Next to the cabinets and above the sink there was a large window. In the drawers, there was platinum wear (_Werewolves can't be around silver_ thought Hermione), spices and mixes. There was a round oak table that seated ten pushed up against the wall and off to the left of the room there was a magical washing machine. Next to the door, there was a fridge and a freezer that was already full of food. Before the guys could eat any of it, the girls, Lily and Mirage, pulled the boys out to look at what was behind the door across from the kitchen.

That room was a den/ library. The walls were a dark maple and the furnishings were dark red/maroon. Two walls had cook shelves filled with books while the other had a couch up against it. There was a bay window on the last wall, which was the only source of light on the room. Next to the window, there was a smaller fireplace for cold summer nights. Overall, this seemed to be a room all eight would spend time in.

They all exited the den area and went to the middle door. It held two staircases, one going up, and the other going down. They went down first. Downstairs was a wine cellar that held elf made wine, Meade, ale, Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey, muggle brandy, and Vodka. There would be many nights spent putting that alcohol to good use. Walking back up the stairs, they took the other staircase to the upstairs area of the cottage.

The upstairs was much lighter than downstairs. A whole wall was full of windows and the ceiling seemed to reach at least 15 meters. The walls were a bright tan color and the drapes were a pale green. The hallway floor was maple and there was a long rug that was the same pale green color as the drapes but had designs in black. This hallway seemed to go on for 20 meters. _AH, the wonders of magic_ thought Eris with a grin. The first door on the left read BOYS in bold letters. Opening the door they were greeted with a very male sight.

The room was full of Quidditch posters, so much so that one couldn't tell if that was the wallpaper or not. There was a chandelier hanging down from a space where there was no poster and a big floor to ceiling window with maroon drapes. The room was the same height as the hallway and was about 15 meters long. There were four four-poster beds and four walking in closets to the left that already held their clothing. On the right there was a large white marble bathroom with a Wizarding tub and a shower and four sinks with a long mirror and a private area for a toilet.

They all exited the boys' room and headed halfway down the hall to the girls room. There were fancy script letters that announced that this was the girls' room. Inside, the walls were painted a light lilac color with light pink accents and baby blue drapes. There was a golden chandelier hanging down from the ceiling. Also, there were four four-poster beds in a circle with the heads facing in (good for gossiping) and four walking in closets to the left that held their clothing already. To the right there was a bathroom identical to the boys' only there was a full body mirror attached to the door.

As they left that room, the walked down the hall some more and found that the hallway turned left. There were two more doors spaced the same distance apart as the girls and boys' rooms. The first door they came to proudly proclaimed it to be the green room. The room was the same size as girls and boys' rooms and had a green theme that was made up of sea foam green, light green, dark green and emerald green. There were two four-poster beds in the center of the room and a chandelier hung down from the ceiling. Off to the right there was a bathroom identical to the girls' and there was a Wizarding window (**A/N: Like the ones in St. Mungo's-- shows day and night and gives off light**). "Hey, me and Lily-Flower can stay here when I am kicked out," said James.

_Ugh, why Potter of all people _thought Lily with an eye roll. James saw this and replied.

" Awe, you know you love me." Replied James with a big smile.

"And that is where you are wrong." Lily replied with her eyes narrowing. She left the room and everyone followed, laughing at what they had witnessed. James looked hurt and Sirius patted him on the back before leading him out of the room and into the next.

The next room had a sign that said blue room and was the same size as the last. It also had a chandelier. This room had a blue theme and was made up light blue, baby blue, and dark blue. There were two beds in the center of the room and off to the right there was a bathroom identical to the girls'. Exiting that room the walked to the end of the hallway. James stared at Lily as she walked.

Hermione decided to say something about James and Lily, so she did. "Aw, you two make such a cute couple!"

Cricket Cricket Cricket was all that was heard before Remus and Mirage broke out into laughter followed by Sirius. Lily looked indifferent and James looked ecstatic. Eris looked a little weirded out by all the emotions while Hermione pretended to be confused. Sirius patted her on the back and explained what was funny. Hermione made an 'oh' sound but in her head she was already forming a plan to get the two together.

Little did she know that Eris had the same plan running through her head.

At the end of the hall way there was a broom cupboard that held eight brooms, two cleaning brooms, a mob, and a bucket, a well as Wizarding cleaning supplies. They closed that door and looked around. They found a niche in the wall and pulled. The wall opened and there was a staircase behind it.

The teens mounted the stairs and slowly made their way up the creaking stairs. As they reached the top, both Eris and Hermione giggled, feeling the magic of their relatives all around them.

"Why are you two annoying witches giggling like first years?" whispered Sirius in an annoyed fashion. The girls just giggled and said that the magical signature tickled leaving four very confused teens and two who knew what they were talking about, being able to sense the magical signature (**Two guess who**).

A door appeared at the top and the teens opened it and held their breath as the room was revealed.

The room was all wood, and there was a fireplace on the fat left wall. The wall directly in front of then held a small window and a dusty tan couch. The right wall seemed to extend higher than the other three by at least 3 meters and it held a large bookcase with old and lost tomes. Lily and Mirage gasped while Eris and Hermione silently thanked their relatives at the sight of all of the tomes. The boys however, found interest in the potions set that was in the middle of the floor. The cabinet with extra ingredients and small bottles of truth serums was next to the fireplace. The boys seemed to think that they could make pranks better by making them in the form of something unsuspecting, like a charm or sweet or even in a taste-less powder sprinkled over a dinner. The girls feared that they would be the ones to test the products.

The eight teens spent some time hanging out in the small room that they dubbed the 'study' getting to know one another better. At five thirty they left the room to start making dinner.

Dinner was a boisterous affair and it was very calming to Hermione whom missed these types of meals after the death of Mrs. Weasley. At eleven thirty, they all went to their rooms where they got ready for bed and gossiped (the girls) about Hogwarts and talked about pranks (the boys) to pull on unsuspecting Slytherins.

_Today was fun_ thought Hermione catching Eris' eye.

_Yeah it was_ Eris replied back. Their eyes widened at what they had just done but decided not to do anything about it for the time being, and promptly fell asleep with possible conclusions swirling in their heads, until Hera visited Hermione and she forgot about it for the time being.

**Well, there is chapter 6. Long-ish and slightly boring but in order for me to continue, I have to explain the cottage that they will live in for the next month or so. Review please! Ideas are also welcomed!**

**xoxo Nymphie**


	7. Chapter 7: The fist morning

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. There might be one more update coming before 2008. Read and Review, Enjoy!**

**Hope everyone had a great Christmas! There is more dialogue in this chapter.**

Chapter 7: The First Morning

_Last Time:_

_Today was fun thought Hermione catching Eris' eye._

_Yeah it was__ Eris replied back. Their eyes widened at what they had just done but decided not to do anything about it for the time being, and promptly fell asleep with possible conclusions swirling in their heads, until Hera visited Hermione and she forgot about it for the time being._

_Now:_

A ray of sun leaked through the heavy blinds as morning rolled around, hitting Lily square in the face. She groaned and turned over, but it was no use. The light seemed to be burning a whole in the back of her head. She groaned one more and rolled out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and started her morning ritual.

On the bed next to Lily was Mirage.

Another beam of sunlight leaked through the window and hit mirage in the face as well. Mirage groaned and turned over but the beam of light was persistent. Mirage rolled out of bed and landed on the floor in a heap of blankets. Lily opened the door to the bathroom and looked around. She then looked down and saw mirage lying on the floor. "Well, come on, get dressed, take a shower, the days not going to wait for you." Mirage groaned but got up and trudged to the bathroom.

After Mirage and Lily finished getting ready they realized that Eris and Hermione were still asleep. Mirage smiled mischievously and tore open the curtains. Hermione and Eris slept on. Mirage frowned, walked over to the two girls beds and tore off the covers. The two girls slept on. Mirage looked perplexed for a moment before shaking her head and conjuring two buckets of cold water.

"Third times a charm" was all that she muttered before levitating the two buckets over Eris and Hermione and dumping them. The girls woke up with a high-pitched scream. All of a sudden four boys came in, wands at the ready rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"What's happening?"

"Who's being attacked?"

"What's with all the screaming?"

"I'll save the damsels from the terrible beastie that is attacking them!" (**A/N: Three guesses who said that, the first two don't count**)

The girls all laughed at the last comment, given by Sirius who looked as though he had been dreaming as he said that. "Are you dreaming of rescuing fair maiden from the clutches of the monsters?" asked James in a pirate tone.

"Aye, matey, and what a great gift she gave me for saving her," Sirius replied with a wink. Everyone groaned at the meaning behind his words.

"Is that all you ever think about, Sirius, sex?" asked Remus while rolling hi eyes at his best friends antics.

"Nope, I think about my sugar-pie-hunny-bun, sweets, important tests (only three days in advance), pranks, detention, girls, training for the upcoming war, my ex-family, and new spells." Sirius replied, his face growing darker at the thought of his ex-family and the war but growing lighter at the thought of hexing Slytherins.

"Ok three questions," said Hermione, "One, who is your sugar-pie-hunny-bun; two, what do you mean by ex-family; and three, new spells?"

"Well to answer you question fair maiden, my sugar-pie-hunny-bun is Professor McGonagall, ex-family is the family I ran away from, and new spells because I like inventing new and creative hex's to use against the evil students—Slytherins." He replied. Everyone, except Peter, James, Hermione, and Eris groaned. Eris and Hermione exchanged glances before realizing something.

"Uhh, boys, can you all please leave?" asked Eris when she noticed her and her sister's shirts became see-through, showing off their pink and spotter brown bra's.

"Why?" asked Peter completely unaware of what was going on.

"Well, how shall I put this," said Hermione, "our shirts are see through so scat so we can change." She said. The boys' mouths formed an 'o' shape before leaving. The girls all laughed before Eris and Hermione dried their beds and got up to shower and change.

Half an hour later everyone was down stairs and Lily was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the round wooden table as Lily stood over the stove cooking eggs.

"Hey, Lily, I didn't know you could cook" stated James.

"Well, you learn something new everyday, Potter."

"Could you please call me James?" asked James, hoping that Lily would comply with his request. After a few moments of silence from Lily, she agreed making James smile goofily and smile herself with her back turned to the stove.

The rest of the morning was spent getting to know more about everyone's likes and dislikes, what they wanted to do when they got out of Hogwarts (James and Sirius wanted to become Auror's, Remus wanted to do something with spell research, Peter wanted a desk job in the Ministry of Magical Sports, Mirage wanted to work in the Ministry and go to the Spy Network that deals with both magical and muggle causes-Network 51-, Lily wanted to research and develop new charms and spells, and Eris and Hermione wanted to fight in the war and return home.)

The den that they had been in since 9:45 was starting to grow warm so they moved to the attic room-the study.

Once inside they decided to play I Never. Lily got out the truth serums and they all drank a cup that would last for as long as they played and would keep their mind clarity—Veritaserum doesn't let you keep clarity of the mind--. Sirius went to the wall next to one of the couches and kicked it revealing a hoard of Firewhiskey. He took out three bottles and eight glasses and placed them in front of everyone. Then Lily explained the rules- drink the truth serum and if you have done what someone hasn't take a sip of the alcohol and tell the story if people want to hear it-.

"Ok, I'll go first," said Mirage as she tossed her Amber colored hair over her shoulder. "I never gave a blow job." Eris and Hermione looked at each other before taking a sip. Everyone chanted for them to tell their stories, so they did.

"Well," started Eris, "I was in a tight spot with some people that were of a darker nature and it was my only way out."

"I did it because I wanted to, anyway the people that I gave head to died in a battle three days later." Said Hermione. Every looked sad at the thought of death but then James commented that she was just like Sirius and everyone laughed.

"I never," started Eris "I never had sex with a stranger." Only Sirius and Hermione drank and they both replied that they got drunk at a club.

Lily went next. "I never murdered someone." Eris and Hermione drank, both replying that it was for self-defense.

Then James went. "I haven't read all the booms in the Hogwarts library." Hermione, Lily, and Remus drank. Lily and Remus, everyone knew that they were bookworms and Mirage said that she was close to finishing every book in the entire library. Hermione said that she had spent some summers with her godfather and so she read everything-before he ht puberty, everyone laughed at that comment.

"I never talked about my friends behind their back," said Peter. Hermione and Eris drank again saying that they were trying to figure out what was going on with their friend.

Remus went saying he never had a girlfriend (or boyfriend) for over a month. Only Lily drank.

"David Summerton, he was a Hufflepuff last year and we dated for a month and a half. Then we broke up because well he was an ass, always pressuring me into sex when I wasn't ready." The girls in the room nodded sympathetically while Remus and Peter were holding down James so he wouldn't go looking for David and Sirius was trying not to laugh at James.

"I never, wow there isn't much I haven't done, I never didn't tell my friends a lie." Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, and Eris drank. Remus told everyone he was a werewolf and the other three boys said they were illegal animagi and showed their forms. Eris said she had to lie to her friends to go meet someone about something she couldn't mention but Hermione knew she was talking about lying to the half dead people about who she was so they could die peacefully and she could take their souls back to the underworld. Hermione said that she had to lie to people so she could go out and spy on death eaters. Eris understood that she did that when she was trying to aid Harry in the war.

"Lets stop this game and go eat," suggested Eris as she saw Hermione tear up at the thought of her dead friends. Even though they weren't born yet, she had recently watched them die and was still trying to let them go.

As everyone went downstairs to have pizza for lunch, Eris comforted Hermione in the study as she cried.

An hour later, Eris made a fire call to Albus to update him on what was happening with Hermione. Albus sighed, he wanted to help but he didn't know how to help her. Only time and maybe trusting someone else with her burden would help Hermione in the end.

Albus hoped above all else that she would find a significant other and share her burden, before she sunk into her own pit of despair and self pity.

**Poll:**

**Who should be with Remus?**

**-Mirage**

**-Eris**

**-or another character.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Nymphie**


	8. Chapter 8: Days Go By Pt1

**A/N: Sorry this took so long…. Enjoy! **

**I'm still deciding on who Remus should be with, review if you have a preference from the poll from last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because my birth certificate does not say J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 8: Days go by…

_Last Time:_

Albus hoped above all else that she would find a significant other and share her burden, before she sunk into her own pit of despair and self pity.

_Now:_

Hermione walked around the house during the early hours of the morning. The moon was still high in the sky but her body and mind didn't want her to sleep.

She walked up to the attic room, the study, and sat down on the couch. The fire sprang to life and a content smile lifted her features as she conjured herself a cup of hot chocolate with marsh mellows.

She sat for hours sipping her hot chocolate, thing about her past, even when she felt the presence of another. The sun rose as the moon fell and the person who had been sitting in silence with Hermione made himself known.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My past."

"Care to share, you look depressed."

"No," she replied simply and got up and left the room leaving Sirius all alone with his thoughts on a girl who he could tell had seen too much, too soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stood over the stove as she cooked breakfast for everyone, the muggle way. There was something comforting about cooking when one had a problem. Now she understood why Mrs. Weasley always cooked. It was comforting and calming, and a great distraction, too. _Mrs. Weasley_ she thought as tears came to her eyes. The woman had been the only living soul to know that her parents had disowned her in the middle of sixth year, aside form McGonagall.

She shook her head violently to stop the tears from leaving her eyes and to get rid of the memories. Just as she finished cooking, Eris came down. Eris took one look at her and wrapped her arms around her cousin, trying to give her some comfort.

Eris let go of Hermione and the two sat down to eat. Sirius stumbled into the kitchen and looked longingly at the back of Hermione's head. However, he shook his head and served himself some breakfast and went to sit at the other side of the table. Eris noticed this and wondered what could be going on with the two of them. Lily and Mirage were the next two to come in. They also took some breakfast but sat down next to Eris and Hermione. James and Remus came down after Lily and Mirage and served themselves breakfast while complimenting the chef- Hermione- and went to sit by Sirius. Finally Peter came down and loaded his plate with food, sat down next to Remus and started to shove the food into his mouth like he was a starved, dying man.

Peter had to clean up the dishes after breakfast. Everyone finished breakfast before him so he was to unfortunate soul to clean the plates and skillets.

The spent the rest of the day outside in the wide backyard relaxing and talking until lunch when they all came back inside. Eris made sandwiches for everyone and mixed together orange juice and a bottle of Champaign, although, only Lily recognized the muggle mixture and silently laughed in her head at Eris' decision.

They all went back outside after lunch to enjoy the warm sunny day. Hermione and Eris conjured up a few blankets and the girls laid down in the shade while the boys sat a few feet away from them talking quietly, no doubt planning a prank for the beginning of the school year.

Hermione closed her eyes and started to dream.

_Dream Sequence_

_They were in the Kitchen at Grimmauld Place waiting for Harry and Ginny to get ready to go to the Burrow before Ginny would go back to school after Easter Holiday's. Ron spoke suddenly, frightening Hermione a little, "I never wished to fall in love with you, but I have. I love you Hermione."_

"_I'm sorry, I can't…"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Ron it's not that simple…"_

"_Why, every time I'm with a girl you get jealous but you can't date me?"_

"_No, Ron, that's not what I…"_

"_Not what you what, Hermione, not what you've been doing? You've been leading me on and now you have to make a decision. Either we're together or we're not. SO, what'll it be Hermione?"_

"_Ron…"_

"_Well?"_

"_Please don't make me…"_

"_No, Hermione, it's either we start something now or we never start something and you loose our friendship."_

"_I just can't Ron. I just lost my parents.."_

"_Hermione, that didn't stop you from leading me, that's just an excuse. I have loved you since fourth year. I can not stand by and watch you from a distance, make your choice."_

"_Why can't we just be friends?"_

"_Because, that's not good enough anymore. Either it's all of me or none of me, all of heart or none of it, take your pick."_

"_I'm sorry Ron, I really am."_

"_Good bye then, have a nice life."_

"_Ron, Ron, Ron wait, Ron…"_

_End Dream Sequence_

"Ron…Ron…"

"Wake up, Hermione. Hermione…" Eris sighed and took out her wand. She pointed it at Hermione and muttered a Greek incantation. All of a sudden, Hermione was covered in water and seven worried faces were staring down at her when she opened her eyes.

**Sorry this is late. I've been studying for midterms, which recently finished.**

**Review!**

**Nymphie**


	9. Chapter 9: Withdrawal and the Truth Come

**Disclaimer: (I haven't done this in a while, just a reminder) I do not own Harry Potter because that is not the hand that Fate has dealt me ******

**Pallas Athena is how Athena is referred to in epics like the Odyssey, FYI; I'm also reading that book for school!**

**Be warned: this chapter is the longest and might be a little tedious with details and 'flashbacks'.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Withdrawal and the Truth Comes Out, After over 2000 Years…

_Recap:_

"_Wake up, Hermione. Hermione…" Eris sighed and took out her wand. She pointed it at Hermione and muttered a Greek incantation. All of a sudden, Hermione was covered in water and seven worried faces were staring down at her when she opened her eyes._

_Now:_

After that Hermione avoided everyone except Eris. She woke up and ate before everyone, she stayed in the study/attic room with the door locked all day, only Eris was allowed in and that was so she could eat, and she went to bed while everyone was at dinner.

After a week of this Mirage was finally sick of it all.

"I've had enough of her moping around. So she remembers the guy that broke her heart, he must have been a real jackass to not let her have her time to grieve."

"Mira!" Lily cried in indignation at her harsh words.

"What, it's true."

"Mirage is right Lily, Ron was an ass, not that I ever met him, she met him while on vacation in Spain, he was from England and they hit it off but her parents had just died and well, they had actually been childhood friends, he moved away when she was 15, he was 14. He moved to Spain afterwards and well, she always had a soft spot for him, I always avoided him, and personally he freaked me out.

"So, she went to Spain for a month of summer vacation to get away form all the drama, we actually lived with our Grandfather, the one who recently died. Anyway, she was in Spain and decided that she would immediately look him up. And, so, she did. That was her first mistake. I knew from her descriptions of him and from watching them from a far that he held the proverbial candle for her in hopes that she would one day return his feelings." Eris paused in her story telling to shake her head at the silly boyish notions that they could be together. With a dry laugh she continued.

"So, while in Spain they started to hang out again after two years. They went to clubs and went to muggle clubs and drank had had a good time. She thought that they were the best of friends and he thought she wanted more. This is where it gets complicated. She found a love interest while at a wizard club one night and well, they had a one-night stand; this was the second week of her stay. Ron was very angry with her but when the wizard she met said that he had to go home to France, she understood. Ron got over his jealousy and they went back to the way they were before she met Drake, the wizard whom she had sex with.

"The third week, Ron tried to kiss her but she refused it saying she wasn't ready to go that far with him yet, that he was her best friend. Well he didn't take to kindly to that and gave her a week to decide while she and him went out night after night.

"Finally, it all boiled over and that was the dream that you all heard." Eris finished her tale with a large exhalation of the breath that she was holding. They all stared at her, confusion and anger written across their faces.

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry I'm going to sound so stupid when I say this but she had a one-night stand!? I mean, she could have gotten pregnant!" Exclaimed Lily.

"Lily, Lily-kins, are we magical or are we magical?" asked a jealous Sirius. Lily had the decency to blush and look away and mumble something along the lines of sorry and I forgot. Everyone had a quiet laugh but it quickly died away.

"So, she and him had a falling out?" asked Peter with mild curiosity. Everyone looked at him as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. He turned his head and blushed, not liking the stares he was getting one bit. Eris was tempted to read into his mind using her telepathic powers which she had only used once and that was to calm a dying woman down so she could take her soul back to the under word. Eris decided against that option and decided to wait to see what else she would get out of them.

They all stared at the black and white tiled floor, thinking about what Eris had told them. They knew that there was more to the story but they didn't think much of it. That was probably very personal and they didn't want to pry so soon.

"Ron was murdered six months later," Eris continued, "Hermione blamed herself for months afterwards, always crying and saying that she should have at least attempted a relationship with him before his death, he would have at least died a little happy and not as bitter as he did. Now she puts on a façade and hopes to get through the day without crying or getting memories of him. Ever since she started t- never mind that's confidential, can't say anything."

Sirius looked at her, trying to search her eyes for an answer but he could find none there. He gave up a minute later and sat down at the kitchen table, as a plan laid itself out in his mind that he was sure would help Hermione. He was sure of it. The others stared at him as he got up from the table swiftly and made his exit. As he passed her, Eris heard a mumble that sounded like a thanks to the Gods. Immediately a variety of reactions played across her face.

Fear that she and her cousin were found out, Joy that her relatives her meddling in this matter that needed to be solved, Anger that they would have the audacity to meddle with this, and, finally, Excitement that Sirius and Hermione would get together, they would be the perfect couple if that would happen. The only two people in the room who detected the emotions across her face were Remus and Mirage. Eris noticed their stares and wondered. She knew that her emotions were rolling off her in waves and that Remus would notice because the full moon was soon but how did Mirage notice. She would have to ponder that one.

Eris looked back at the door one last time as she saw Sirius walked to the door that lead upstairs before the door swung shut and the kitchen was filled with silence again.

Atop Mount Olympus

Zeus and Hera looked down at their sobbing daughter hoping that their plan worked. All of the Gods and Goddesses, including Hades and Persephone, were there looking down on Earth to the Earth-bound Goddess. A few minutes earlier, Pallas Athena had come up with a plan to put a plan inside Sirius' head so that Hermione would come out of her withdrawal phase quicker. It was not becoming of her in Hera's immortal words.

Now Sirius was walking up the stairs to the study/attic room where Hermione lay with a bottle of Firewhiskey and a half eaten sandwich from lunch. She was on the couch, belly down, when Sirius crept in. Her head didn't move, neither did any body part. She just lay there as if death herself had come and taken her soul away. What Sirius didn't know, was that death herself was down stairs talking and laughing with his friends.

Sirius padded over to her as shook her shoulder gently but she didn't respond. He shook it a little harder and she didn't respond again. He started to panic as he checked her pulse but found that her pulse was normal for someone that was asleep and decided to talk to her as she slept off the alcohol that she was slowly poisoning her body with.

"I know you're asleep, Mia, but I just wanted to talk to you so I guess I will." Sirius paused, not knowing what to say as he looked down at her angelic face. Even after not showering or brushing her hair for a week, she still was the most beautiful being that his eyes had ever beheld. Her hair had turned a lovely shade of dark, chocolate brown and her ringlets became more pronounced and a little frizzy but to him, she was still beautiful, even more so than the last time he had seen her.

It was then that he realized that this was her natural look, that she was a Metamorphmagus, just like his cousin Nymphadora Tonks, she would be five late August, he would have to visit Andromeda soon. "Hermione, are you a Metamorphmagus? You don't have to answer that question. Hermione, we just want you to be happy, all of us. We heard about Spain and Ron from Eris, don't be mad at her for telling, we forced her to. Please, just get better, forget that prat of a jackass and join me on the wild side! Haha, please, feel better, Mia." With that, Sirius got up and left her alone. As soon as the door closed, Hermione opened her eyes and started to cry at Sirius' kind words.

Zeus and Hera watched as the scene unfolded and the other waited in baited breath as to what the outcome would be. Zeus and Hera returned with sad smiles on their faces.

"Well," Hades demanded, "Some of us can't be up here in the heaven all day, some of us have empires of dead people to rule over I mean they are time consuming. Honestly its like watching a baby, no a baby is much, much worse." As soon as the words left his mouth Persephone elbowed him and the others gasped. "No, Persephone did not have a child, you all would have known."

"Then, how would you know?" asked Eris, always the curious one, always the angry one, always the chaotic one, always the sister Hades feared, more than the jealous rages Hera went into sometimes.

"Umm, well you see, dearest Eris, uh, well, it's kind-of a long story," Hades replied, holding out 'kind-of a' and rushing 'long story' in his nervous fit. Persephone slapped her forehead and everyone let out a small chuckle at how unfortunate Persephone was that her husband was the only one, besides the younger ones, that got intimidated by Eris, Goddess of Chaos.

"Ok, dearest sister, as we celebrated the birth of the God of Love, Eros, my dearest Husband, Hades, God of the Underworld and all its souls, listened to a prophecy told by the oracle at Delphi. This Prophecy, only the oracle and my husband know to the fullest, however, I myself know some of it. T goes like this:

_The Earth Bound Goddesses unite_

_At the Seventh Month's Full Moon_

_Their Powers Will Show._

_Their Mates, Mortals, Will Teach Them_

_Helping Them Help The Chosen One._

_Their Awesome Powers,_

_Greater Then Zeus'_

_Will Become The Light._

_With HOPE And DESTINY_

_By Our Sides,_

_Victory Will Be The Lights…_

"So you see, Hermione is one but the other would be one that no one would remember, nine months of memories were erased and created so that no one would know. You see…"

On Earth

Hermione cried and cried until she felt the sand man come and close her sleepy, weary eyes. She kindly welcomed him and his sleep to her body, hoping it would wash away the woes she carried during her waking hours.

Eris peaked into the room as Hermione dropped off to sleep with tears stains on her porcelain cheeks. Eris conjured a soft blue blanket with purple threads of silk weaved through it. She tucked Hermione in and grabbed the empty Firewhiskey bottle from Hermione's firm grip. Eris turned and walked out of the room as quietly as she could, thankful that Hermione was finally having a peaceful sleep. Hopefully, Sirius would bring her out of her self-imposed exile and back to the world of the living mortals.

Atop Mount Olympus (with an angry Goddesses and the rest remained confused)

"YOU STOLE MY DAUGHTER AND ERASED HER FROM MY MEMORY!!!" Eris bellowed, shaking the ground below them and causing mild avalanches to occur half way down the mountain of Olympus. The mortals screamed in terror as the rocks tumbled down squashing their loved one and cutting their skin up. Even though Poseidon was the God of Earthquakes, Eris seemed to be giving him a run for his money with all the trouble and chaos she was causing. Or maybe she was just doing her job, however, Hades hoped that she wouldn't castrate him, he really wanted children of his own and he'd be damned if he had to run like a coward to his home just to keep that sacred ability of reproduction.

"Well, technically, you never had any memory of her besides holding her after she was born. Then you placed her in a bassinette and you and Poseidon got everyone drunk and Hades and I erased your memories and brought her down to-,"

"WHAT? You went down there even though you know your not supposed to during the spring and summer time months!" Demeter raged at her daughter, wondering why she did something so careless.

"No, mother, I did go but nothing bad happened besides a small hail storm…" Persephone trailed off, knowing she would be in trouble. However before she could let her mother yell at her again she continued, "However, I sent down a cleansing, memory wiping rain so all the mortals forgot, even the ones that were indoors and I burn all of the documents that held the storm on record."

"You had better," Demeter warned and Persephone gulped, hoping that she wouldn't be grounded. Even though she was an adult and had been for over 2500 years, she was still treated like a child sometimes, just because she was the daughter of one of them. She sighed and stepped back behind her husband so he could take all of the yelling. He turned and glared at her playfully before turning back to their irate relatives.

"Actually, I understand what they did," Hestia piped up. Everyone turned to her and she blushed and looked away. She pushed all her courage to the surface and turned to Zeus to ask permission to speak, like everyone else should have, he nodded with a small smile on his face to his favorite sister. She nodded back with a smile and continued. "Well, it says earth bound goddesses, as in plural, this was fate it had to happen. Also, I know who Hope and Destiny are. They are twins and they were born while someone was in hiding from all of you. She comes and goes as she pleases. She used to not come but now she visits once a month. However, she never mentions them, I only know because I was there for their birth and I am their Godmother, ironically seeing as I am a Goddess and she is one too."

"Well, who is it?" Asked Hades, never a patient man when it came to information like this. The rest did not speak as they waited but their faces portrayed the emotion that Hades had expressed.

"The bewitching Nymph herself, Calypso."

On an Island in the Bermuda Triangle with Circe and Calypso

"No do not do it like that, Hope, do not wave your hand so much, just a small wave will do, if you do what you were doing you would have blown up my home and I don't want to have to rebuild this home too," Circe said to an irritated young girl who stood to her right. The girl had soft looking black hair which reminded everyone of the dead of night and piercing blue that looked like the sea on a calm day. On the girl, Hope's right, stood another girl. This girl was the complete opposite of her sister. Her hair was a soft golden color that reminded most of the sun, high in the sky on the open seas, and eyes a dark green color, so dark that they were confused with being black sometimes. This girl was Destiny and she was laughing so hard, that Hope was just about ready to hex her sorry behind to Timbuktu. Circe sighed as Hope turned to glare at her sister who preformed the spell perfectly the first time.

Today they were working on exploding charms. They were exploding dummies that hadn't been used in over 1000 years and Circe had thought that they'd make excellent targets.

Circe might have been bewitching and beautiful in her younger years, but she had also been bitter and cold, a little evil too if she wanted to be completely truthful, but who does?

However, the mortal stories of her and Jason or whomever the hell she met were almost the pure fiction. Sure she might have helped a few men cheat, turned a few into pigs or some other animal but she had only done it in, in, in, in self defense, yep that was it, self defense, or at least that is what she would tell you.

Circe told the girls to practice more as she went and got herself a large brandy to calm her nerves. Her face was now worn and wrinkles were showing through her tanned skin, probably from training the delinquent girls her half sister had. She still didn't know how he half-sister had bewitched him to have sex with her. Then again, that didn't seem quite so impossible because, well, if anyone looked at her they would see eternal beauty and youth. Circe also thought that the mortal word 'Nymphomaniac' was derived from her half-sister, if it was, she wouldn't be one bit surprised seeing as that is exactly what described her.

Circe tied her long blonde hair back from her face as her blue-brown eyes searched for the brandy bottles with an abnormally large glass in her hand. "Looking for this," a disembodied voice said from behind her making jump a foot in the air and drops the glass, causing it to fall to the wood floor and brake. Circe whirled around to find where the voice had come from and was not pleased with what she found.

Leaning casually up against the white washed wall on the south side of the kitchen stood her half sister, the bewitching nymph herself, Calypso. She held the bottle of brandy in one hand and had the other crossed over her chest. A light smirk splayed across her face as she held it out to Circe who took it and she waved her hand to repair the broken glass and summon it to her hand once more.

Calypso laughed at the amount of brandy Circe poured for herself. Calypso was everything that Circe wasn't. Calypso was beautiful, her long, soft curly black hair went mid-thigh and her eyes were a stunning chocolate brown had hints of gold and amber that it made any person, no matter their sexual preference, stare un abashed for hours. However, while Circe stood at 5'8 ½" Calypso lacked there in the height department as she only reached Circe's elbow. Calypso was the shortest of all of the Gods and Goddess', she stood at 4'11 ½". Everyone made fun of her for it but she always stood with elegance and nobility that no one could tease her for long. Sometimes her attitude made her seem taller than Zeus.

Calypso looked Circe in the eye and asked, "So, why are you here, aren't lessons still going on?"

"Oh they are, I swear those girls might blow up my house just like they did with my potions lab 50 years ago, gosh I thought it was damaged beyond repair but I fixed it and added enchantments so that it can't blow up again. Hope keeps on waving her hand too much and Destiny is rubbing it in that she got it on the first try. You know, in the blowing things up aspect, Hope is a lot like Eris, chaos always seems to follow her. Destiny takes after you though, you were always quick to catch on and well, from the muggle sailors she's had through out the years, and I can definitely say that she inherited the Siren's song." The two women shared a laugh before falling quiet.

"You had better get back before they do something stupid," whispered Calypso, as if it would break the peacefulness that surrounded them, something that hadn't happened since the girls had been born when Hestia was visiting them, 2000 years ago.

"Yeah, well, go get a sailor and have your wicked way with him!" Circe exclaimed with a laugh. Calypso winked before she walked out the back door and down to the water where she and the sea became one so she could travel back to her island home. Circe sighed as she thought back to when she moved to her home here.

Calypso had just told her she was pregnant and that the small island home concealed from muggle view was not safe anymore. The two left, traveling form island to island in hopes that they would find the perfect home. After three months, Calypso was beginning to show the evidence of her pregnancy and they had finally found the perfect home, away from the Gods and Goddess' and away from mortals. Five months later, Hestia was told to go on vacation and Circe immediately showed up to get her, saying that she would take her away for a while to her new home, no one knew where it was so they agreed.

Hestia had just gotten out of a bad relationship with a mortal that she had loved and everyone wanted her to spend two months away for recuperation, Hephaestus would come up from his underground black smith fires to tend the fire in the main room of the temple of the Olympians.

Hestia had stayed two months with them and left after her vacation was up, guarding the secret of Calypso and Circe and the new born twins, just in time for the celebration of Eris' daughter, which she would forget soon after it started, all because of a prophecy.

Circe was brought back from her memories by the shaking of the floor and a small boom.

"GIRLS, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FIGHTING WITH MAGIC?"

On Earth

Everyone worried about Hermione when she didn't emerge from the study/attic room the next day, especially Sirius. However, Eris told them not to worry, she would emerge on her own time.

Atop Mount Olympus

"We are going to pay a visit but after the rat leaves," stated Hera with the authority of ten immortal queens that Zeus could only nod his head. Everyone involved would come, including Hestia, Circe, Calypso, Destiny, and Hope. Plans would have to be made quickly and they would have to get Eros and Naris to be in charge but they knew the kids wouldn't behave, even if it meant that they would be spending the rest of the summer with their dear Uncle Hades in the underworld.

On Earth

The Day went by and Hermione emerged only to go right to bed. They knew they were making process when she made eye contact with Sirius but quickly looked away and walked into her room.

Now Eris, had dragged her down to eat with everyone when Peter got a letter demanding that he go home at once. He packed and was gone by 10:30. Hermione and Eris breathed easier after that. Thirty minutes later, 30 people were gathered in the den as the teens played truth or dare.

"Mom, Dad!" Hermione exclaimed causing people to look confused.

"We all need to talk, even the mortals dear," The woman's tone was grave but her eyes sparkled she looked upon her daughter.

**So, what did you guys think? This was 11 pages! I was on a train for 7 hours because of all these technical problems and stuff so I was able to type this, hopefully all of the grammar is right.**

**Review so I can get some feed back on how to make this story better.**

**I think I decided on whom Remus and Eris will be with but just incase:**

**Remus should be with:**

**-Eris**

**-Mirage**

**-Other Character (Mortal or God)**

**Eris should be with:**

**-Remus**

**-Other God**

**-Other Mortal**

**Nymphie**


	10. Chapter 10: Talking

Disclaimer: When Pigs Fly I Still Won't Own Harry Potter…

**Disclaimer: When Pigs Fly I Still Won't Own Harry Potter…**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I was trying to think of new ideas and my brain was a jumbled mess which caused writers block for my other story (Changing Our Destiny).**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter: Talking

_Recap:_

"_Mom, Dad!" Hermione exclaimed causing people to look confused._

"_We all need to talk, even the mortals dear," The woman's tone was grave but her eyes sparkled she looked upon her daughter._

_Story:_

Every mortal in the room stared at all of the beautiful people in the room. There were about thirty of them, which caused the den to become squishy.

They introduced themselves s the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Starting from the far right of the room stood Apollo, the Artemis, then Athena, then Aphrodite, then Hermes, then Ares, then Dionysus, then Hebe, then Demeter, then Hestia. In front of Hestia stood Calypso, next to her stood Hope and on her other side Destiny. On Hopes right stood Circe. In front of Apollo stood Poseidon, then Eris, then Hera, then Zeus, then Persephone, and then Hades. Behind Apollo stood Hephaestus, then Nyx, then Hecate, then Hemera, then Pan, then Erebus, then Selene, then Eros Sr., and finally Dione.

"Alright dears I will just come out and say it," Hera exclaimed to Hermione and Eris as her voice rose higher, "What you two did was not only dangerous but very inappropriate. I am very--" Zeus cut her off.

"Hermione what your mother is trying to say is, even though we didn't raise you, we are very proud of your accomplishments and we will continue to be by your side whether it is spiritually or personally. Eris, what your aunt is trying to say is, you haven't trained your powers up properly, you both could have been killed or only half of you would have traveled or you would have gone too far or too short. However, we are proud of both of you. Eris, your parents and your Aunt Persephone and Uncle Hades would like to say a few words." The four that were just mentioned stepped forward. Hades spoke first.

"Eris, I am so proud that you got that spell down. Words can not describe how proud I am of you." With a smile he stepped back and allowed for Persephone to talk.

"Eris, I have loved you like a daughter and everything you do- that is good- makes me smile with pride. What you did will save many lives. I couldn't be more proud then to call you my niece." She smiled and stepped back to allow Poseidon to talk.

"Well, I never knew you seeing as your birth was erased from my mid- at this he shot a look at Hades and Persephone who were smiling guiltily- but after I heard what you did, I was so proud. You are truly your mother's daughter." He gave her a big smile and a pat on the head and stepped back to allow for Eris to talk.

"Honey, I am so proud of you. Even though I don't remember the time we spent together, I know it was for the best. I am sorry I didn't get to teach you. However, some of the mischief going through your mind truly makes you my daughter, just don't use golden apples." The two shared a small laugh as Eris stepped back to join Poseidon who put his arm around her.

Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, and Mirage looked on in confusion as the Gods and Goddesses talked. Finally, Sirius got very impatient. He had to know what was going on. "Uh, I hate to brake up this little, uh, party, but, what is going on? I thought that Hermione and Eris' parents were dead."

"Well, to make a long story short, Sirius," started Hermione, "We, Eris and I, are Greek Goddesses, I am the daughter of Hera and Zeus and Eris is the daughter of Eris and Poseidon. Yes Eris named her daughter after her. And they are almost exactly a like." Everyone laughed except Eris and Eris as they looked around wondering what was so funny.

"So, can we tell Peter?" asked James. The room went silent. James was loyal to a fault and that was his downfall the first time. No one would let him make that mistake again- those who knew- if they could help it. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

"Well, James, he's a little shifty and I just have a bad feeling about him," replied Eris, "and most of the time my feelings are right."

They spent the rest of the morning until lunch engaged in light chitchat until Hestia decided to cook lunch. The Greek lunch Hestia made consisted of a large Greek salad; roasted lamb chops in a rosemary sauce and, mixed fruit. They enjoyed their meal as the Gods and Goddesses caught up on everything that was happening or had happened in the past 2000 years.

After lunch they went back to the den to talk some more with the Marauders, Lily, and Mirage asking questions every now and then. Finally it came time to talk about the prophecy.

"Now," started Calypso, "My daughters are involved but how? I would like to know this before I leave them here."

"Well, as you know Caly," Hestia said, "Your daughters have tremendous powers. Now that they have most of the basics they will continue to grow. They should go to Hogwarts this year with Hermione and Eris. Circe, you wouldn't mind going to Hogwarts once a month to finish the girls' tutelage, would you?" Circe mumbled in response but Hestia took it as a yes. "Excellent! So you four will be Greek cousins since you are, I don't think people should know about Hope and Destiny being twins, twins usually contain a little more power in Wizarding families, think of what would happen if someone found out you were Greek Goddesses, they'd think you were even more powerful, which you two are. So, some ground rules before I have to go. Rule #1-Don't act like your mother-Circe and Calypso scoffed at this- Rule #2-try your hardest to get at least 5 Newts, you never know when you'll need them- Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades rolled their eyes- and Rule #3- try to have fun girls! Now I have an appointment with Gringotts to set up four money accounts and then I have to talk to Albus, Ciao!" With that Hestia popped out if the den.

Everyone starred after her for a few seconds before turning back to each other. "Well," said Hera, "That was a pleasant chat with her. Usually she runs out without saying goodbye, at least she said goodbye this time, even if it was in Italian." Zeus laughed at his wife's train of thought before starting up conversation again.

The Gods and Goddesses visited late into the night. For dinner, they ordered in Italian and those who hadn't tried it before- the immortals not including Hermione- loved it. They bid everyone a goodnight as they popped out one by on leaving behind Hope and Destiny.

"Well, that was pleasant," said Lily as Calypso finally left.

"Yes, it was," replied Hermione with a distant look in her eyes.

"Come," said Eris to the twins with an equally distant look in her eyes, "Lets get you two settled into our room, there should be two more beds." With that the nine of them went upstairs where in the girls roomed, two new beds were along with all of the girls clothes in their closet and a note from Hestia to have fun.

They all climbed into bed, falling asleep instantly from the full days excitement.

**Well I finally finished chapter 10! Hope you all liked it!**

**Xoxo**

**Nymphie**


	11. Chapter 11: A Study of Illusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I am finally updating!!! It' been a very ling time, I am so sorry for the wait. I was working on another story and then got writers block. Here is chapter 11!!!**

**I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to get this up! I started this almost 2 months ago and I completely forgot about it until now. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**-Nymphie**

Chapter 11: A Study of Illusion

_Last time:_

"_Come," said Eris to the twins with an equally distant look in her eyes, "Lets get you two settled into our room, there should be two more beds." With that the nine of them went upstairs where in the girls roomed, two new beds were along with all of the girls clothes in their closet and a note from Hestia to have fun._

_They all climbed into bed, falling asleep instantly from the full days excitement._

_Now:_

The summer passed by the teens at an alarming rate. Before they knew it, they were in the final week before they had to return to Hogwarts for their upcoming 7th year.

The group had become very close knit, almost inseparable. At first, the twins were reluctant to befriend the mortal witches and wizards that they were to live with until the start of the school year. Hermione had gone back into a bit of a depression with the departure of her biological parent but soon was warming up to the friendly atmosphere that surrounded the Marauders and Lily. Mirage was a different matter. She was powerful and she could be a real problem if she were to change sides. She also seemed to have a cold exterior to change and meeting new people.

At the moment, Mirage was sitting in the bay window seating in the den with a book open in her lap. It was titled, _Black Moon Rising_ by Lyre Dinnly. A wizard fiction romance/adventure novel about black magic and the Morgan Le Fey and her possible werewolf lover and their trials and adventures. Hermione had read it and enjoyed it very much. Eris, Hope and Destiny on the other hand, refused to go near the book with a ten-foot pole, instead choosing a classical Greek novel, in Ancient Greek. Hermione thought they were being very silly about this but chose to ignore their pet peeves and focus on how to become better friends with Mirage.

Mirage was different, her hair seemed to shimmer in the light as the late August sun shone down upon it. Her blue eyes seemed brighter and greener when the angled rays of sun hit her angled eyes. She held the book in her lap and laid her head upon the warm glass. She seemed to be the perfection of beauty in that instant. The perfection of the light. Hermione stepped into the room and her view of Mirage instantly changed.

There before her, sat Mirages, her face now in the shadows of the long curtains. Her hair seemed to be darker in front and a dark halo seemed to appear from the angle of the sun. Her eyes, seemed like the deepest part of the ocean, dark and mysterious, never knowing what you will get, a calm sea or a destructive wave. Hermione gently shook her head and walked over to sit next to Mirage in the bay window.

This new angle put into perspective what Hermione had been wondering. Mirage's face was half in sunlight and half in shadow. One eye seemed to portray all that is good and the other all that is chaos. Half of her hair was a brilliant shade of gold, like a hidden treasure gleaming in the sunlight and the other half was darkened and cool looking, as if she had fallen from heaven. No halo was portrayed here, and she seemed to be only half mortal in this light. Her mistakes and flaws shown in one half and in the other, perfection beyond belief. Hermione's breath caught in her throat for a second before she summoned a book, _Dreaming in a Fog of Uncertainty: Why dream reading should not be relied upon to tell the future_ by Cassandra Jobs.

_Ironic,_ Hermione thought, before opening the book and starting it. Mirage stared at Hermione, wondering why she was here, before she too, opened her book up and went back to reading.


	12. Chapter 12: September 1, 1977

**Sorry about the wait but break is coming up so school is starting to become a little more manageable.**

_Last time:_

_Ironic,__ Hermione thought, before opening the book and starting it. Mirage stared at Hermione, wondering why she was here, before she too, opened her book up and went back to reading._

_Now:_

Chapter 12: September 1, 1977

The rest of their stay passes smoothly at the cottage. Hope and Destiny had found great fun in pranking the boys and they found great joy in starting an all out battle of the sexes.

However, their war ended when Lily pointed out that they had yet to pack and they were leaving for the train in the morning. Rushing around the house, the girls frantically summoned and located all of their stuff that had spread out over their lengthy stay at the house. The boys sat back and watched, amused by the girls frantic movements. They themselves had stayed seated in the living room in front of the fire. August nights started to get chillier as September drew closer and with September, fall.

The boys had secretly been packing since three days before, always scurrying around trying to find their stuff in the early hours of the morning before going back to sleep until the sun streamed through the curtains signaling the prank war to begin again.

Since coming to the cottage, Lily had started to warm up to James more, all she needed was a push in the right direction and then they would officially be a couple. They would be sharing a dormitory for the year so that would help matters along. Hermione and Sirius were also on their way to becoming a couple as well as Eris and Remus it seemed. Although she was scared that she would have to leave him when the war was over, she knew that they could make it work, even if it was only for the time being. Now all she had to do was convince him that he could date her despite his affliction and everyone would be happy.

Well, almost everyone. Mirage was having a hard time adjusting to the fact that Remus didn't like her the way everyone expected him to. It had been foretold by multitudes of Gryffindors that come seventh year they would date and she had come to expect him to ask her out. Now it seemed, her expectations were dashed and she didn't know how to feel about that. She had seen the aura that surrounded the three soon to be couples and knew in her heart that this was what was supposed to be. Besides, she lived to do the exact opposite of what people expected of her. It gave her a perverse satisfaction to know that she had to upper hand and would always be one step ahead of everyone. She would never turn dark though. That was the one thing she would never do. She just hoped that the man she longed for did not turn into the evil scumbag death eater she feared he would become.

September the first dawned bright and seemingly earlier than normal. Maybe it was their nerves about returning to their home away from home or that fact that in less than a year they would no longer have the protection of the school to keep them safe. In less than a year, they would be on their own and fighting for their lives against the forces of Voldemort. But they didn't have time to dwell on that. They had to get to platform 9-3/4 before 11 and they had no idea how to do that. Luckily, Hermione knew how to make portkeys and even though it was illegal to make one without informing the ministry, they were in a hurry at half past ten.

Acting quickly, Hermione grabbed a plastic bag that they had planned to use as a bin liner. Muttering the spell under her breath, she told them all to grab hold of a part of the bad and their luggage as she counted down backwards to one. As soon as she said one the sensation of spinning out of control overcame them as they flew through time and space to a spot where she knew the ministry would not detect the illegal portkey.

They landed in an apparation point hive. There were 5 spots in the area and they had landed in the center. The area, a back alley a few blocks from the train station. Walking the rest of the way, they made it onto the platform with not but ten minutes to spare. They settled into a compartment when Mirages, Lily, James and Remus spotted their parents. Sirius left with them to say goodbye to James' parents whom had come to see him as their second son. The only ones left in the large compartment in the caboose were the Goddess' Hermione, Eris, Hope and Destiny.

The girls waited until 1 minute before the train left, the rest came back into the compartment and waved, as the platform seemed to disappear as the train lurched forward at an unnatural speed.

They spent the ride playing games, reading, and eating when the trolley witch came around. Hope, Destiny and Eris had never eaten the sweats of the wizarding world before, having only ate the foods of the Gods before stepping foot on mortal soil. So the boys bought lots of food and the three girls tried everything. They decided that the didn't like the licorice wands nor the berty botts every flavour bean. However, they found themselves immensely enjoying the cauldron cakes, which reminded them of a sweet dish they had been given as young girls during the first stages of their training.

The train ride passes smoothly enough with James, Lily, Remus and Mirage leaving for the prefects meeting halfway through the journey and returning when there was not but an hour left. They all decided to change into their school uniforms and robes so as not to have to wait in line when everyone was rushing to do so. The girls left the guys in the compartment and went to the bathroom right next door.

The bathroom held a toilet, a sing and a mirror that was cut off with a dark wooden door from a nice sized seating around with a couch and two chairs in a nice beige color and the walls were painted a soothing lavender. The bathroom part was in black tile with silver fixtures. One at a time the girls went into the bathroom to change while the others sat around the seating area and talked.

_No wonder mortal girls like going to the bathroom together so much,_ thought Hope as she gazed in wonder at seating area that surrounded her. Hermione, having heard her awe giggled silently and responded in kind,

_Mortals like going to the bathroom together for the company and to show they have friends. This is an extremely nice bathroom, not all bathrooms are like this one. _Hope gazed back at Hermione and with a slight nod of her head, immersed herself in the conversation her twin and Mirage were having just as Lily, who was the last to enter the bathroom, finally came out.

The girls decided to stay and chat awhile, knowing that they would not get to have any girl talk around the boys. They still had forty-five minutes left until they pulled into Hogsmeade station so they knew they could waste a few more minutes chatting in the bathroom before a crowd rushed in to change. However, the crowd never came in and they continued to stay in there until they realized that they had been in there for well over fifty minutes. Returning to the boys, the put their clothes into their trunks as the boys asked about their stay in the bathroom. Rolling their eyes, Mirage and Lily began to tell the newcomers all about how to get to Hogwarts and how they were to be sorted and everything she could in four minutes. Hermione knew all of this already but played along since it would not bode well for her to have any knowledge that only someone who had been going to the school since first year would know.

Stepping off the train, the four Goddess' were taken with the first years by Hagrid, the games keeper at Hogwarts, to be sorted into a house. The boat ride was mysterious to Hope and Destiny who had been used to thinking boats meant sailors good for nothing but sex. The wondered if any sailors would come along and if their sirens song would woe them in this mortal land.

Eris was mildly amused by the faces of the first years at the sight of castle but soon found herself wrapped up in its majestic beauty. It was different from Hades' palace and different from Mount Olympus. It was a beauty all of its own, with no similarities to her two homes. She found herself wondering if she would ever leave this place. Maybe she could retire and teach. The old time line was destroyed and with it, her former self. It would do her good to not have to sing to the dying and drag the death souls. She did not take any joy in the job and only did it because of the contract she signed. Looking to Hermione she noticed her cousin was just as lost in thought as she was.

Hermione had not known that the place that brought her so much joy would be the place to bring her so much pain. All she could remember was the batter and all the death that had surrounded her on the fields in front of the majestic school. Shaking her head she blocked out her old life and with this new yet old view of the castle, she was determined to start her life over as someone she had always wanted to be but couldn't because of expectations. In this new life, no one knew her past, she could make the steps to making a new her, one that wasn't know for her book smarts but for something entirely different. She just didn't know what that was yet.

Inside the Great Hall, James, Lily, Remus, Mirage and Sirius were waiting patiently for their friends to arrive. Their carriage ride up had been the most nerve wracking since they were first years on the boat seeing the school for the first time. They hoped that their friends were alright and hadn't made any slip ups to make others think they were not mortal like they appeared to be.

Suddenly the doors swung open and in marched McGonagall with the first years, a stool, and the sorting hat but no Hermione, Eris, Hope or Destiny in sight. They wondered if they were not being sorted in front of everyone tonight and just being introduced tomorrow at breakfast. McGonagall made the introduction for the first years before placing the stool down with that hat on top of it.

The song the hat sang about warned the school to stick together in the dark times that were coming. The hat had never done that before and Lily wondered if the hat's magical properties allowed it to realize when danger was coming and to warn the students of what could be. Lily didn't get to dwell on it as the first new student was called up.

"Addams, Ellen" called McGonagall. The hat screeched Hufflepuff, which gave a mighty roar at gaining the first student.

"Addams, Robert" McGonagall called Ellen's twin and everyone expected him to go to Hufflepuff too. However, it seemed that there was another one out there after Mirage's heart who liked to prove people wrong. The hat screech Gryffindor and Gryffindor gave a mighty cheer at gaining the second student.

Mason Burke became a Ravenclaw; Laura Biers became a Slytherin; Allen Blenny became a Ravenclaw; Elizabeth Blenny became a Ravenclaw; Matthew Carter became a Hufflepuff, John Carr became a Gryffindor; Melanie Carr became a Hufflepuff; Susan Cesse became a Gryffindor; Christopher Dinger became a Slytherin; Lilah Fett became a Slytherin; Tonya Fiefs became a Slytherin; Joshua Flington became a Slytherin; Adam Hunt became a Slytherin; Harry Huntington became a Gryffindor; Kevin Jacobs became a Hufflepuff; Lilabeth Lewis became a Hufflepuff; Arnold Lucas became a Ravenclaw; Melody Korte became a Ravenclaw; Elizabeth Kurt became a Ravenclaw; Luis Man became a Hufflepuff; Alexei Nott became a Slytherin; Vega Nott became a Slytherin; Rent Nuthers became a Gryffindor; Ruth Oh became a Ravenclaw; Jane Onima became a Gryffindor; Myra Ports became a Gryffindor; Mark Roberts became a Hufflepuff; and finally

"Smithson-Zabini, Carmella" became a Slytherin.

Everyone expected the hat and stool to be carried off but it didn't move. Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent, all questions stopped on the tips of the students' tongues when Dumbledore raised his right hand to signal them to quiet down.

"As you are all wondering what is going on I will tell you. This year we have the pleasure of gaining four new students who wish to finish their seventh and final year with us. So will the four students step into the hall so they can be sorted." One by one they went in. Hope leading them followed by Destiny, then Eris and finally Hermione.

"I expect you all to treat them as if they have been here since their first year, with respect and kindness. Now, Professor McGonagall will sort them." The Hall became absolutely silent as Eris was called up first.

"Argyris, Eris" The hat was placed on Eris' blonde head as all of a sudden she felt another presence in her mind. _Well now what do we have here, a Goddess?! I am greatly honored to sort you. Ahhh you have a mission and a prophecy to fulfill that is why you are here. Well all the best for your Quest Great Leader and now where to place you?... hmmm brave, smart, cunning, Slytherin would do you well with your mother's genes but I have to say you would not fit in and they would try to discover your secrets. I think I know a place where you will be safe and able to be yourself fully, _"GRYFFINDOR" roared the hat the that part of the Great Hall burst into applause. Next was Destiny.

"Argyris, Destiny" The males gaped at the beauty she was as she sashed up to the stool, all wondering how they were so lucky to be blessed with such a lovely specimen of a woman. The hat was placed on her head of blonde hair and immediately she knew her mind was being searched and she attempted to search the hat but found he was nothing but magical energy and a touch of a the soul of Gryffindor himself. _My dear, that was not necessary, all you had to do was ask and I would allow you to know who I was and what I was made of Siren. You are cunning and wise but you could never be ambitious to the level of a Slytherin. You seem to only be here for one reason Seducer, Great Master of the Wandless Arts. I think I know where to place you though,_ "GRYFFINDOR" the hat roared again as once more, and Gryffindor gained applauded their gain.

"Argyris, Hermione"a hush seemed to have fallen over the hall as the beautiful girl with a mass of curly dark hair stepped up to the stool and sat down. Once the hat was plopped on her head it seemed to have frozen at having such a powerful being underneath his all seeingness. _My, my never in all my existence would I think I would meet the heir to the throne of the world. I am most honored by your presence Great Daughter and earth bound Goddess. It seems I have already sorted you in the future and yet that future will never come. I am sorry for all the pain you suffered but I stand by what I said when you were a first year, Slytherin would have helped you with your ambitions but Ravenclaw would have suited your appetite for learning. However, the one that you are destined for is neither, I shall place you back to your rightful house and good luck on your quest. _"GRYFFINDOR" the hat roared for a third time and the hall was shocked that all the girls seemed to belong to the lions. However, Gryffindor rejoiced at gaining yet another member to their ever growing and ever changing family.

"Argyris, Hope" as the last name was called the shy girl with dark hair and bright eyes stepped up and sat down. The hat slid down over her eyes a little but no one seemed to notice as they waited in baited breathe for the outcome of this last sorting, all males hoping they could be lucky enough to win this siren over. _The last Goddess and the fairest of them all, the Innocent one, you are here with your twin and because of the prophecy that looms over you like nothing has before. I hop you keep your innocence through this gruesome war to come Lucky Star, your dance will be told for centuries to come if you and your sister and cousins are successful. Now to sort you. You are only fitted for one house as it will help your bravery to shine through more. Good luck, _"GRYFFINDOR" the hat roar for a fourth time as the three other houses sighed in defeat. Gryffindors cheered once more as Hope made her way to her sisters who were sitting my James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Mirage.

"Now I would like to announce the Head Boy and Girl for the year, stand up and take a bow when I call your names. Our Head Boy is James Potter of Gryffindor and our Head Girl is Lily Evans of Gryffindor." The deafening roars of the lion house mixed with the happy applause of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw out weighed the boos and disappointment that emanated from the house of snakes. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were both disappointed that they didn't have a Head student in their house but were pleased to know that the fair Lily was head girl. She would keep the Head Boy and Quidditch star in his place.

"And now, I am sure you are all famished so tuck in!" With those words food popped up on every table and males and females alike dug in with great vigor to the glorious meal that was served to them.

Conversation flowed easily between the Marauders and the girls. The Goddess' were excited to be placed with their friends and couldn't wait to start life at Hogwarts. However, Hermione had noticed something that no one else seemed to have noticed. Peter was missing. He hadn't answered any of their owls and he hadn't made any contact with them since he left the house. Their worry for him faded when they assumed he was visiting some of his relatives and was detained longer than usual. It was not uncommon that a student would arrive late in the evening on September the first for one reason or another so they assumed that he would turn up sometime soon. Hermione wasn't too sure about that but kept quiet because she was happy that the rat was out of their lives, even if it was only for a little.

The feast ended and the fifth year prefects led the first years to their new dormitories. The Goddess' followed Remus, Sirius and Mirage up to Gryffindor Tower to the portrait of a Fat Lady in a an ugly pink dress trying to break a glass with only her voice. Remus shouted the password (Bravery) to her causing her to stop her singing to glare at him and open the portrait hole.

Gryffindor common room was exactly how she remembered it. All red and gold with couches and chairs, a few tables and a roaring fireplace that made the atmosphere warm and cozy. She hadn't realized how much she missed this place until she had stepped in. Sirius. Remus and Mirage took the look on her face to be astonishment at the beauty and warmth of the place but her cousins knew exactly what she was thinking and knew that they could comfort each other in the land of their dreams that night.

Claiming fatigue Hope asked Mirage if she could show her and hr sister and cousins how to find their dormitory. It turned out to be not as hard to remember as finding the common room. "Just go up the left stair case and when you reach the door labeled '7th Year Girls' then you enter that room." The Goddess' bid goodnight to their friends and went up to their room. Hermione immediately claimed the bed next to the window and Destiny claimed the one closest to the mirror. Hope claimed the one closest to the bathroom and Eris took the one with the head pushed up against the wall, leaving the one with the side pushed up against the wall to Mirage. It would be strange to be living without Lily since they had done that for over a month but they knew they would manage. The girls got ready for bed and talked well into the night. When they heard Mirage on the stairs they went to their own beds and fell right into their dreamland where they continued their discussion of how they would proceed with the prophecy.

When morning came, they knew that it was the beginning of being stared at like celebrities for the next few months. They hoped Christmas would come so they could spend it with their family atop Mount Olympus.


	13. Chapter 13: Hermione's Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the original characters that I have created.**

Chapter 13: Hermione's Dream

_Last time:_

_When morning came, they knew that it was the beginning of being stared at like celebrities for the next few months. They hoped Christmas would come so they could spend it with their family atop Mount Olympus._

_Now:_

Aphrodite looked into the her vanity mirror in her room at the house of her late mortal husband, Prometheus the Wise. In the wizarding community of Greece, he had been the go-to wizard for any malaise and issues one might have. A banshee had foretold his death and no one was surprised that he had dies in his sleep. The two had recently been married, she portraying herself as a middle aged maiden, and she was now wondering what the wizards and witches would do to her now that she was the sole heir to his fortunes and secrets.

Prometheus had been apart of the International Confederation of Wizards with Albus Dumbledore the Great and Supreme Mugwump (often called Lord Bumblebee by the inhabitants of Mount Olympus for long forgotten reasons), Nicolas Flamel the Alchemist and Lord Zelda, otherwise known as Zeus. When asked why he went under a pseudonym by Hera he responded that he was only trying to make sure the wizards didn't do something stupid. Right now, Lord Zelda looked like a middle-aged man, every hundred years he would "die" and his "son" would take his place on the council. No one questioned Lord Zelda, or even tried to promote him to Supreme Mugwump. Aphrodite had listened to Prometheus for hours talking about the meetings and the members. However, he had always called her Agatha.

Staring at herself, she realized that her family was not very original. Zelda from Zeus, Agatha from Aphrodite, and now the four young Goddess' running around with their real names? It was almost unheard of. Especially since Calypso had named her children such futuristic names at the time. _Hope and Destiny probably wont be used as popular names for decades_ thought Aphrodite as she got up to get ready for her meeting with her family. She had missed seeing them everyday since her marriage to Prometheus.

"Ok, I like this house so I am not going to sell it, ill need to contact a guard and an elf in order to maintain and protect it and the ground. I need to get rid of this brown hair and go back to blond, and quickly. I need to change my eye color from green to blue and I need to look how I used to. I know talking to myself is a sign of insanity but I've been alive for, well for a very long time, I am allowed to have an excuse to talk to myself every once in a while." Signing and turning back to the vanity mirror, Aphrodite watched as she transformed herself in front of her eyes.

The date was September 12, her daughter, Nebula, had been teaching at Hogwarts for the past five years and it was her last year there. Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was not an envied job as Tom Riddle had cursed it. Nebula had only paused the curse until she left. Once she left the curse would return.

Nebula had been the product of a drunken night with a Celtic wizard over 2000 years ago. She had raised her demi-goddess daughter in the ways of the Gods but knew her daughter was meant for life on earth and not on top of a mountain. Nebula had flaming red hair, pale skin, and golden irises. Every full moon she would become anxious and agitated. Aphrodite suspected that she had some werewolf blood in her from the girl's father; a man she now remembered was called Weylin. _Weylin, son of the wolf. Now I understand why my daughter suffers so on the nights when the moon is full_, Aphrodite thought as she packed her belongings up.

Sighing once again, Aphrodite picked up her luggage and made her way downstairs to pack up anything that could be of value to her nieces in the up coming war. Once she was finished she shrunk everything and put her stuff in her pockets. Snapping her fingers, she disappeared just before the ghost of her late husband glided into the house.

* * *

Hogwarts was amazing. Hope, Destiny and Eris could not believe how much fun they were having while they were learning. It was a whole new experience for them. Hermione on the other hand, was becoming more withdrawn and into her schoolwork with each passing day. Memories of her past continued to haunt her sleep when she and her cousins did not enter their shared dream world. Blood and gore made it impossible to stay asleep for long while images and feelings of torture made it impossible to feel rested. Her dreams got so bad that she had started putting silencing charms around her bed so as not to wake up her dorm mates.

No one truly understood what she was going through. Her cousins, in their excitement, thought she was home sick for the world she had grown up in. Being back at the castle, they thought, must still make her long for her friends that have yet to be born. Lily, Mirage, James and Remus thought she was upset because she missed her parents and missed being able to talk to them when she felt like it. Not that she had ever done that but Lily, Mirage, James and Remus didn't know that.

Sirius saw the sadness in her eyes, saw the pained looks she got whenever she read about Voldemort and his Death Eaters' attacks and knew that there was more to the silly explanations she gave. He truly wanted to help her but to do that; she needed to want it and to accept that he was there for her. She seemed fine to continue to remain in her bubble, though, and everyday she appeared more gaunt and more like death had warmed her over.

Hermione for her part; was throwing herself into her schoolwork and any extra credit assignments possible. She hid most of the noticeable changes to her appearance with her powers and made sure that no one noticed that she hadn't been sleeping. As a goddess, she did not require much sleep. Only enough to keep her functioning. Gods and Goddess' chose to sleep as long as mortals because what else could they do with that time. Some nights, she would lye awake in bed and wonder what would have happened if she hadn't met Eris and she had stayed in the time she had been placed in. She wondered what would have happened to the magical world and all of the creatures. Many centaurs, dragons, merepeople, veela, werewolves and vampires had been killed as well as many pixies and elves. A pixies power, when sucked out of their bodies and placed in a human, would act like a drug and give the person receiving pixie powers more strength. Death Eaters had used them in order to give them more energy to kill Order members, half-breeds, and others they deemed beneath them.

One night, Hermione had finally succumbed to exhaustion and had fallen asleep in her Herbology essay that wasn't due for another two weeks. The people in the Gryffindor common room didn't wake her and lowered their voices for their sleeping princess. Not that they actually knew she was a princess but a few Slytherins had deemed her the Gryffindor princess during the beginning of October. Since then, it had been three weeks and the name had just stuck. Midnight approached and the common room was empty aside from the slumbering Hermione and a fretful Sirius.

Sirius, like the rest of the seventh years, had his first written test in Defense with Professor Nebula Kaie had only given them practical assessments with the war and all, but now she was giving them an actual test on all they had learned. Having not studied at all until that night, he was skillfully reading through weeks of notes with the practiced ease of a crammer. However, he had been through one of Professor Kaie's tests and he knew just how hard they could be. He had finished reading through his notes once at around 11:30 so he decided to read through them again. What he didn't expect was to hear whimpering at around 1:20 from a corner of the common room.

Walking over, he noticed Hermione with ink, parchments, quills and books surrounding her. He tried and failed to wake her and decided to be there to hold her when she finally woke up. He wondered what horrors could cause her such misery. He wondered if she would ever tell anyone. Settling into the chair next to he tried to sooth her and push the bad dreams out.

* * *

_The January chill rushed over her as the darkness enveloped her, like a mothers hugs her child, except this was neither warm nor caring. The darkness was cold and frightening; she was half expecting an inferi to pop out and attack them. Moving forward through the never-ending darkness, she grasp her wand tighter. Ron and Harry thought she was visiting her parents in Australia but in all actuality, she was under glamour charms and trying to infiltrate the ranks of the Dark Lord._

_She got to a corridor that had light and turned to walk down that one, knowing she was close. Spotting a mirror hanging on the wall, she went over to look at herself. She was now 5'8" with deep red hair and baby blue eyes. Her curves stood out, even under the heavy black robes she had dawned for the occasion. Today was the day she risked everything. _

_Pulling out some red lipstick, she smeared some on her lips to make them stand out more from her pale skin. Tonks had put the glamour on her and had trained her for this for months and now she was ready. She was ready to become apart of the darkness and to sacrifice some of her freedom for the greater good._

_Continuing on, she strolled into the meeting area, acting as if she was the most superior person. No one had their masks on, they were not require to wear masks for a meeting, only initiations and when they went out were they required to wear the bone masks. Finding Severus Snape, she quickly walked over to him and loped her arm through his._

_This meeting was for all Death Eaters and supporters and she was posing as the current lady in Severus' life. She only hoped she didn't have to kiss him._

_Voldemort walked out from behind a curtain and the hall fell silent of all whispers. Seating himself on his black throne, Voldemort signaled for the meeting to begin and for his Death Eaters to report on their latest improvements. Lucius spoke for his team of his latest killing. He and three others had killed the remaining Bones', Amelia, Susan, Anna, and Stephen. Anna and Stephen were Amelia's children that had been born only a few years ago. Steeling herself, the reports continued._

_Bellatrix spoke of her latest capture and torture of an Order member, Hestia Jones. She spoke of how Hestia had told her one of their forming plans of attack at a Death Eater Fort in Ireland. Hermione looked towards Severus but he gently shook his head, signaling that they shouldn't inform the Order of this one. Looking back she noticed Fenrir Greyback talking about who he had turned and placed into his pack, _To be brainwashed into thinking that **this** is the true way to live,_ Hermione thought in disgust. Five new children total had been bitten in the last month, five to many in Hermione's opinion. Joseph Creevey, the youngest Creevey sibling of Collin and Dennis; Wyatt Podmore, Sturgis Podmore's nephew; Jane and Lewis Brocklehurst; the twin siblings of Mandy Brocklehurst; and Emma Vance; Emmeline Vance's niece. They all had some connection to the Order._

_Rodolphus and Rabastan LeStrange reported on some muggle killings their teams had accomplished, Antonin Dolohov reported his failure to find the Golden Trio with his team, that got his a crucio and a few more leaders that Hermione didn't quite recognize reported about Hogwarts, Vampire Clans joining, and other magical creatures. Later she would learn that the two reporting on Hogwarts were the infamous Carrow siblings._

_The meeting continued as Hermione expected it to, talk of more muggle hunts and plans to send snatchers out to every forest possible. Hermione wondered why Severus hadn't spoken. Her question was answered when he started to guide her up to were the others had spoken. She quickly put up her mask again, hiding all of her feelings and focused on the task ahead._

"_Severus," the Dark Lord hissed, "who is the lady that has accompanied you tonight? Is she the one who has captivated you for some months now?"_

"_Yes, my Lord, this is the woman," he responded and Hermione thought to herself _Show time,_ before looking Voldemort in the eye and introducing herself. _

"_My name is Maleficent Guibor, the last of the great Guibor family of France. I have grown up in Italy though, after my parents and siblings were murdered. It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lord." Hermione ended her introduction with a small curtsey. Voldemort looked her over and spoke,_

"_I had thought I had murdered the entire Guibor clan, guess I was mistaken. How old are you exactly?"_

_Smiling she spoke again, happy that her Occlumency shields were still in place and that nothing was going wrong, "I am 25, my Lord, Severus isn't too much older than me and, I find that I like older men." A small bought of laughter filled the room but quickly died down as they became more interested in what Voldemort's reaction would be. Voldemort smirked a little and decided to let them go back to where they had been standing. The hard part was over, now for the customary mingling that happens after these meetings. This is where ideas are spread and marriage contracts are struck up, where deaths are planned more fully and announcements of births are made._

_They spoke with Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and Daphne Malfoy nee Greengrass; the two had recently been married to preserve the pure bloodline of their families. They talked with Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Dolohov, Travers, Peter Pettigrew, the Nott Family, and the Zabini matriarch before trying to make an escape to report to the Order._

"_Not so fast children," Voldemort hissed as he approached them. The two quickly put up their Occlumency shields and looked at Voldemort, trying to find out what he wanted._

"_I know I killed all of the Guibors. Now tell me, who are you young one, you don't much look like a Guibor."_

Well there goes my lifes work_, Hermione thought miserably. However, Severus quickly saved her from making up a lie._

"_My Lord, she does not know who her family is so she chose the name of one of her ancestors. She did not mean to upset you."_

"_Very well, but you will be punished for lying to me!" Shivering as Voldemort grasped her upper arm and dragged her out of the room with Severus right behind her. Back in the meeting room, Daphne announced her pregnancy; Millicent Bulstrode announced her engagement to Gregory Goyle, who was still out on a mission; Theodore Nott and Astoria Greengrass announced their engagement; and Carmella Zabini announced the she was planning a Valentine's day Ball. No one noticed that Severus, the new girl Maleficent and Voldemort were missing._

_Deep in a cellar dungeon, Hermione was undergoing the most painful thing she could ever recall, the Cruciatus Curse from Voldemort. It was bad enough when she got it from Bellatrix but Voldemort's seemed ten times more powerful. Severus was forced to watch his "love" as she was tortured. Voldemort then picked her up and threw her back down before using many more curses on her that did not stop at Sectumsempra, diffindo, and a curse that caused her bones to shatter. The pain knocked her unconscious after an hour of torture and Voldemort spat at Severus to clean her up._

_Hours later she awoke in Order Headquarters with Severus and Poppy Pomfrey tending to her wounds and a week later she was back on the hunt to destroy Voldemort, gather followers, and gain the upper hand._

* * *

Hermione jumped awake in a cold sweat and looked around, wondering where she was. She was in the Gryffindor common room. It as then that she realized when and where she was and she began to cry. When she felt a hand on her back she jumped and pointed her wand at the person next to her. It was Sirius. She placed her wand on the table, leaned into him and began to cry again, for all the hurt and pain he had to go through and how she wished that this time he didn't have to.

"Who has made your dreams so disturbed, Hermione?" he asked but the only response was more sobbing. She cried well into the morning and before they knew it, it was morning and they had classes. They went up to their separate dorms and didn't speak to each other even during meals and class. However, they knew as well as their friends knew, that something had changed between them that night and that nothing would ever be the same between them again.

**I don't really like writing gory scenes so I'm sorry if the scene where Hermione is being tortured isn't very realistic or gory enough for Voldemort.**


	14. Chapter 14: All Hallows Eve

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I had major writers block and internet problems, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 14: All Hallows Eve

_Last Time:_

"_Who has made your dreams so disturbed, Hermione?" he asked but the only response was more sobbing. She cried well into the morning and before they knew it, it was morning and they had classes. They went up to their separate dorms and didn't speak to each other even during meals and class. However, they knew as well as their friends knew, that something had changed between them that night and that nothing would ever be the same between them again._

_Now:_

Days passed and the day before Halloween arrived. October 30, 1977 was full of Prefects running around the school making last minute plans for the Upper-Classmen Halloween Ball. Every year 5th, 6th, and 7th years had all ball after the Halloween feast. The only way someone younger could go was if they were invited. The Ball consisted of masks, elegant ball gowns, spooky decorations and the latest and greatest music. This year Lily and James were the two people in charge of the Ball, the first of the five Balls they had to plan-Halloween, Yule, Valentine's Day, Spring Solstice, and Graduation-that year.

There had been a Hogsmeade visit the day before for 5th-7th years and anyone else invited to get appropriate outfits for the occasion. Lily, Mirage, Destiny, Hope and Eris had bought their dresses ahead of time and had gone for last tailoring while Hermione hadn't known she was 'required' to go until that day. Hermione watched as Mirage had her blue silk full length halter dress hemmed, as Lily had her emerald green no-back, strapless, full length dress taken in, as Destiny said her v-neck white full length dress was perfect, as Hope said had her purple silk v-neck full length dress taken in, and as Eris said her crème colored, strapless, mermaid tail dress was amazing. They all paid for their purchases before they dragged Hermione into the shop to look for a dress.

One was too neon, another too 1800's and yet another too light. She needed a dark dress that didn't look like it was weighing her down, or at least that's what she told them. Destiny, being the fashionista of the group, took Hermione's resistance as an o.k. to pile on every dress that looked decent on her. She was then pushed into a dressing room and told that they had six hours before dinner so she could take her time. Groaning, she had started with the lighter ones and worked her was darker.

Yellow, Pink, Green, Blue, Purple, Brown, Black, Gray, Gold, Orange, Chartreuse and so many more colors whirled behind her eyes before it was down to two dresses. The first was red with a decently high neckline, sheer short sleeves and an a-line, full-length skirt. The dress was beautiful and highlighted most of her features. The next dress was also a-line full-length with a plunging neckline and in a light gray, almost purple looking, color. This one accented her chest and her waist but made her look a bit washed out. After hours of deliberation, they finally decided on the red dress, had it tailored and bought shoes before catching the last Threstral drawn carriage back to the castle in the light rain.

It was now Sunday October 30th and Hermione sat in the bay window seat of the Library as she watched the rain fall on the grounds. It looked like some students were practicing Quidditch in rain. Looking closer, she noticed it was the Gryffindor team: James (chaser), Sirius (beater), Kimber McMaster (5th year chaser), Sheila King (4th year seeker), Lawrence Smith (6th year beater), Ryan Ailbhe (6th year keeper), and Calum White(5th year chaser). Deciding to pay them a visit and find out who was going to the Halloween Ball with whom, Hermione returned her book to its appropriate place before making the long trek from the Library to the Quidditch pitch.

Making her way up the stairs and into the stands, she sat there staring at the team pull off crazy trick after dangerous move. James started to slow down as water fogged up his glasses. Acting on impulse, Hermione stood up and screamed his name so he would come over.

"What are you doing out here?" yelled James over the boom of thunder. The sky grew darker but the rain didn't seem to get heavier. Nor did the wind blow stronger. Pointing her wand at James she whispered the same spell she had used on Harry all those years ago when he had had to play in the rain. James smiled at her once he realized what she had done before zooming off to finish up practice. Settling back down onto the seat, she continued to watch as they went through their final drills before James decided that they had had enough practice in the rain. They flew down and started to trek towards the locker rooms when Hermione started to feel a bit like her old self. She picked up a handful of mud and hurdled it at Sirius' head before dashing passed them. A mud fight proceeded to break out amongst the eight of them and Hermione had never laughed harder.

Watching from the darkest cloud in the sky, Hera smiled as her daughter started to get her life back on track. She did not approve of her daughter marrying below her stature but she would accept Sirius if her daughter chose him. He had a sort of charismatic demur about him that she couldn't help but like. He also had some of Cupid's blood in him, not a lot but enough to have girls falling all over themselves just to be with him. Most purebloods got their 'holier then thou' attitude because of their God blood. Gods, being notoriously proud, must have passed on their unfavorable traits to their descendents. _What a pity_ thought Hera, _they could be so great as a nation, but their pride brings them down._ As Hera returned to Mount Olympus, her messenger, Iris, informed her that Hermione had another half sibling. "ZEUS!", she cried, "YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR ANOTHER DECADE!" Storming into their bedroom, she proceeded to kick him out.

Hermione smiled as she watched Lily scold James for making the team practice in the rain. Lily truly reminded her of when she was younger and thought that matters such as these were important. She knew now that it didn't matter as much as Lily thought it did and understood that, now she just needed to get Lily to loosen up a bit. They had all showered in the locker rooms and had cleaned their clothes with a few well placed charms before trekking back up to Gryffindor tower. Lily had immediately confronted the wet group with blankets, drying charms and a roaring fire before ripping into James. Sirius, who had been watching Hermione's reactions, reached over and asked her if she wanted to sneak off to the kitchens. Deciding that it couldn't hurt, Hermione left with Sirius. No one noticed except Mirage who just smiled to herself before going back to reading the latest letter from her mother.

Making the trek down by the Hufflepuff dorm entrance, Sirius tickles the green pair in the portrait of the bowl of fruit, before leading Hermione into the house elves' abode. Hermione laughed as all the small creatures jumped up trying to offer her different snack and drinks. Making their way through the mass of house elves, Sirius sat Hermione down at the banquet in the back. The banquet -which looked like it could only seat four people- was located in a small circular nook in the back right corner of the spacious kitchens. The banquet consisted of a round, well worn birch table surrounded by banquet seating with seat cushions made of down feathers and covered in yellow cotton fabric.

Once seated, an elf that introduced herself as Mopsey took their orders (Sirius got a Banana-Split Sundae and Hermione got a hot chocolate and an éclair). They enjoyed their meals in silence after thanking the elves and telling them their meals were delicious. The elves smiles as they looked on at the couple. Pan had come to them in a dream and told them to look out for Hermione and her cousins. They felt honored that a God would speak directly to them. They watched the two interact and thought they would make a good couple. However, that was the last thing on Hermione's mind. Hermione was thinking of all of the good times she used to spend drinking hot chocolate and trying to get the house elves to take pay and a vacation, like Dobby. Thinking of the small rambunctious elf made her sad until she realized that he was alive and in servitude at the moment, with the Malfoy family. This calmed her slightly and she hoped that Sirius hadn't noticed her mini-panic attack.

Sirius had noticed her panic attack but chose not to say anything. He figured it had to do with her past and vowed that he would remain by her side no matter what. She was different, not because she was a Goddess but because she had grown up thinking she was a muggle and had experienced so much, it made her more mature than a lot of his usual company. He enjoyed the time they spent together, whether in silence or in a deep discussion, she was always fun to be around. His usual company consisted of a few blond bimbos that were willing to put out in order to say that they had been with the notoriously hot Sirius Black. Sure, some of them he had actually liked but he had just used them as a way to escape his problems. Now, he saw what couple happen when you run from your problems for too long in Hermione and he did not want to end up a nervous wreck. He genuinely like Hermione and he figured that by helping her it would help himself, he would not only get to spend time with her but he would get to work through his issues as well. Looking over at Hermione, he struck up light conversation with her about classes, a subject he knew to be safe. He was slowly helping Hermione come out of her shell and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Hermione"- "Yes", she turned towards him as he spoke. Swallowing hard, he gathered his courage and asked,

"Will you go to the Ball with me tonight?" Hermione smiled at him before turning back to her hot chocolate, her answer embedded in her smile and Sirius' delighted laughter.

Back in the common room, Mirage, Destiny and Hope sat talking quietly about Hermione and Sirius and Lily and James. "So, when do you think the couples will get together?" asked Destiny, twirling a lock of hair around her finger as she looked at all of the sixth year Gryffindor guys huddled around a game of exploding snaps. One card exploded in a blond kids face causing the rest to blow up. The whole common room was in laughter for a few moments before everyone went back to his or her own conversations. Turning back to the girls, she raised an eye brow before her twin conceded.

"Mid January for Sirius and Hermione and Christmas for James and Lily. These are dead lines though so I reserve a right to be partially right if they each get together before I said so!" Rolling her eyes, Destiny turned towards Mirage who refocused her attention back on her friends.

"Umm, maybe between late January and early spring for both of them." Nodding her head, Destiny turned back towards looking at the exploding snaps game while Mirage and Hope went back to their copies of Witch Weekly.

"Hey guys," Destiny called over her shoulder while she continued to watch the game, "what's the blond kids name that's playing exploding snaps?" Rolling her eyes Hope answered,

"His name is Jeff Henson, but a) he's engaged and b) he's a mortal and c) you have a toy already, Derek McMillan in Ravenclaw, remember?"

"He's cute, I guess," added Mirage not looking up from her article, "but he's a bit podgy. He's engaged to Miranda Rosier of Ravenclaw, she's in his year and his intelligence level," she added with a laugh before flipping to another page. Sighing, Destiny stopped her boy watching before leading her two companions upstairs to get a jump start on getting ready for the ball tomorrow.

When Eris, Lily and Hermione arrived back at their dorm room at ten to nine, the three other girls attacked their nails with polish and color. Their make up was all laid out and their dresses with steamed and wrinkle free. Washing their faces with magic zit-be-gone wash, the girls pulled their hair back and got ready for bed. They wouldn't start getting ready until tomorrow.

The early morning Monday sun streamed through the thick curtains as the six girls got dressed quietly and made their way down to breakfast. 5th, 6th and 7th years had a half day today so they could prepare for the ball later that evening. Transfigurations, Arithmacy and Ancient Runes (or a free period) whirled by and before they knew it, lunch was finished and Lily, Eris and Mirage were getting in the three showers. After twenty minutes the other three girls got into the shower before they started to dry their hair and fix their make up.

"You guys!" whined Hope, "I hate doing make up, can someone do it for me," as she said this, her twin marched over and quickly did her make up. However, Destiny didn't put blush on her cheeks as she was already blushing enough from the encounter. This had the girls laughing for a few minutes before they went on to hair styles. By Five O'clock, the girls were completely ready and only needed to put on their dresses, which they would do after the feast. The girls, as was customary for the event, put a glamour charm on their face so their friends and dates would not be able to see what they really looked like before the ball.

Dinner passed by quickly, the girls ate slowly and the guys wolfed down everything in site. "Yuck! James, must you eat like you live in a pig sty, we are not animals are we?" nagged Lily. She really was expecting the perfect man and someone was going to have to break it to her that James was the one for he and he was not perfect.

"Jeez, Lils, calm down, I won't get sick while we dance just because I have bad table manners." James' retort did not sooth her worries but she realized that he didn't get that eating like an animal was unattractive. Sighing, she went back to her Shepard's Pie and veggies. The remaining five girls shook their heads at the interaction before deciding that a Girls Night was in order.

Turning to girls into a circle to block out the boys, Eris spoke, "Hey guys, Girls Night this Friday?" The girls all nodded and started to plan it. "Ok, Hermione, can you get the house elves to bring us food and hot chocolate?" Hermione nodded and gave herself a reminder to ask Eris if she knew anything. Smiling at Hermione mysteriously, she turned towards Destiny. "Can you get the alcohol?" Destiny nodded with a feral smile at a seventh year Slytherin. Her intended target happened to make eye contact with her and she winked at him before turning back to the girls. They all shared a laugh before Lily stated to come up with a reason to not involve alcohol. "Lily," Eris interjected, "It'll all be fine. Hope can you get us some music? Wizard and Muggle?" Hope nodded before Eris turned towards Mirage and Lily, "And us three, we're going to get pillows and blankets and collect little nick-knacks like magazines and stuff to make this the most awesome Girls Night yet!" Nodding, the girls giggled at the plan before turning back to the guys who, at this point, were looking at them weirdly. The girls continued to laugh at this before eating a quick desert so they could finish getting ready and inform the group of who was going with whom. The girls had not told each other yet, wanting to surprise each other at the last minute.

After slipping into dresses, shoes and wraps, the girls huddled onto Hermione's bed before they started to tell each other who their dates were. "Ok," spoke Hermione, "who wants to go first? This is my bed so I will go last." Lily volunteered to go first after that, telling the group her date was James.

"But it's only because Dumbledore wants the Heads to go together!" Lily protested the innuendoes about her and James in the Heads' dorm but everyone knew she was happy that James was taking her.

"I'm going with Derek, my boy toy in Ravenclaw, he's in our year, McMillan is his lat name," spoke Destiny. This was not a surprise to anyone but it was nice that they guy she was 'with' was taking her to the Ball. Of course, in order for them to have their Girls Night her 'relationship' would have to end, even though she would have had to split from him eventually because of his mortal status.

"I'm going with Justus Montague, in Slytherin," said Mirage. The girls gasped and began to question her. "It's because my mother might have arranged a marriage with him for me, so she –as well as his family- wanted us to get to know each other better and they thought the first ball of the year would be the perfect place," she replied glumly. The girls comforted her before Eris burst out,

"Remus asked me out and we're going together!" The girls congratulated her and asked for the details and Eris was more than happy to oblige. "We were walking around the castle, talking like normal, when he stopped and showed me the come and go room or better known as The Room of Requirement. The room was a cozy living space with paintings of Mount Olympus and he just asked me out, to be his girl friend and then to go to Hogsmeade with him for the next trip and then to the ball. Each time he handed me a different colored rose until he handed me my favorite, a white one. It was very cute." Lily and Mirage asked what the come and go room was and after a small explanation it was Hope's turn.

"I'm going with Duke Moody in Hufflepuff, the Auror's nephew. He asked me in the library randomly and well I didn't know him but I said yes." The girls were excited to find out who Duke Moody really was. He was one of the quiet ones that's friendly to all but no one really knows. It was now Hermione's turn and now she was getting butterflies in her stomach.

"Well I went to the kitchens yesterday with Sirius and he asked me there." She blushed and hid her face while the others tried to interrogate her. Luckily, the clock struck half passed eight and the girls scurried down stairs so they could meet their dates. After going through the usual guy is awestruck by girl meeting, everyone congregated just outside the Great Hall as they waited for the quarter to nine opening of the Ball. Excitement coursed through everyone as they looked for their friends and commented on everyone's' outfits. The doors suddenly opened and the Night Life Ball of Halloween began.

The Hall was decorated with giant jack-o-lanterns and fake spider webs with fake spiders and statues of Vampires and crazy music, both Wizard and Muggle. There was a side bar where fake blood cocktails and other crazy drinks were served by the Divinations teacher, Cassandera Wilkes. Professor Dera, as she preferred to be called, was an alcoholic herself and freely served it to all students. Drunkness among students and teachers increased and as the night went on, the fun kept flowing until midnight came and the fifth years were sent to bed. Then half past came and the sixth years were pushed from the hall and to their dorm rooms. Finally, two am came and the seventh years were carted out of the Hall in a drunk and happy stupor and up to bed, dreading the fact that there were classes tomorrow.

Hermione laid in bed thinking about the night. Without warning, she was pulling into the dream world where the four Goddesses discussed the night. Destiny had gotten laid, Hermione had boldly kissed Sirius in a drunken haze, Eris and Remus had snuck off to have some fun and Hope had had a nice conversation with Duke.

"He's really quite smart. He wants to be an Auror, like his uncle and he's very much for muggleborns to freely integrate themselves into our society. He like chess but he's not very good at it and we have the same taste in music. He's almost perfect," sighed Hope. The other three poked fun at her for a while before another question was voiced.

"Where did Mirage go?" asked Hermione, "She didn't come back with us."

"Oh, I hope she's all right" exclaimed Eris and Hope together.

"Don't worry guys," replied Destiny with a slight yawn in her voice, "she's probably with that fiancé of hers, getting laid."

"Is that all you think about?" demanded Hope, "Sex?" Destiny snorted before the twins broke into another fight. Rolling their eyes, Eris and Hermione proceeded to trade gossip about the night while the twins decked it out.

On the other side of the castle, in a warm, dimly lit room, Mirage laid with a green silk sheet pulled high up her chest. A man with dark hair and a pale face slept next to her, unaware of the inner turmoil she was feeling. He was going to be a death eater soon, she was betrothed to him and he was everything she was to fight against. She needed to get him to her side and quick or she would be trapped in a world of death and lies where her friends would be nowhere in sight. Sighing, she rolled into his embrace, savoring the familiar comfort he gave her as a child that he would now give her in physical pleasure. Sighing once again, she set her wand to vibrated at a quarter to six so she could get back to her dorms with time to spare. This wasn't the first time she was thankful that seventh year Slytherins had their own rooms, and she was sure it would not be the last.


End file.
